Les débats sexuels d’Hogwarts
by Neyarchess
Summary: Colin et Pansy après avoir commis une bourde, vont devoir ruser pour échapper à leur funeste sort. Mourir par les mains de leur camarades respectifs: Harry et Draco. Sauf qu'ils oublient un détail: les deux sorciers ne sont pas stupide. Slashs HP,DM CC,B
1. Chapire un

**Disclaimer: **_Les personnages que voici ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs). Ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling._

**Titre:**_ Les débats sexuels d'Hogwarts. _

**Résumé: **_Lorsque les cours donné par Colin et Pansy tombent dans les oreilles des concernés, les apprentis professeurs vont devoir faire profil bas s'ils veulent terminer le reste de leur vie intacte. Surtout que tout Hogwarts semble s'être donné le mot pour appliquer à la lettre les leçons de Crivey et Parkinson. Comment réagira Draco face aux attaques menées contre Harry ? Et inversement, lorsque Draco se retrouvera harceler par des élèves en quête d'amour. _

**Rating: **_Hum, je préfère mettre ma fic en R. _

**N/A: **Voilà_, cette fic à été écrite sur un coup de tête (en partit dû au fait que je relisais toutes mes fics commencent par « Comment… » J'ai donc décidé de faire une suite de ma fic **Comment rendre le très célèbre et sublime Harry Potter rouge de honte. **_

_**Cette fic est dédicacé à Onarluca. **_

**Rappel : **Draco sort secrètement avec Harry. Blaise et Colin sont ensemble depuis environ un mois et demi. Harry, Blaise et Draco sont en septième année hormis Colin qui est en sixième année. Malfoy est la seule personne à connaître les relations qu'entretien son ami avec Blaise et vive versa.

Draco garde son caractère donc il ne sera pas doux, gentil et larmoyant avec ses 'je t'aime et rien ne nous séparera'. Il n'entrera pas dans le fan-club de Dumbledore ( l'Ordre).

_**Tous les chapitres ont été revue et corrigés. **_

_Merde. Je. Suis. Dans. La. Merde. Harry va me tuer. Non même pas. Malfoy me tuera puis se sera au tour d'Harry de mettre fin à mes jours._

« Colin ! »

L'interpellé surprit se retourna inquiet et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que Blaise, son petit ami depuis à présent un mois et demi.

Leur idylle asser surprenante certes n'aurait jamais existé si Colin ne se serait pas décider à voir son amant. Il ne lui donna aucun rendez-vous, préférant agir spontanément. Il s'arrangea à ce que Blaise se retrouve seul dans un couloir pour pouvoir prendre son aise… et l'embrasser à pleine bouche avant de prendre la fuite. Quelques secondes plus tard, Colin se retrouva flottant dans les air, faisant marche arrière, ses jambes pédalant inutilement dans les air.

Malheureusement pour le Gryffindor la surprise de Blaise avait été de _très _courte durée. Il se retrouva donc devant un Blaise au visage impassible.

Flash Back.

_Merde…il ne semble pas avoir apprécié mon baise… J'embrasse si mal que ça ? _

Colin de nouveau sur terre, regarda nerveusement le Slytherin qui l'observait sous tous les angles.

« Oui…j'ai déjà eu mieux, vraiment », lâcha t'il après plusieurs minutes.

Colin le regarda bêtement.

« Pardon ? Qu'est ce qui est mieux ? »

_Affirmation: je n'embrasse pas asser bien…c'est pour ça qu'Harry n'a jamais voulu de moi? Je suis si… ?_

Colin n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa pensée que Blaise lui avait déjà empoigné le visage, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser.

Fin du Flash Back.

Un mois et demi plus tard, ils étaient au secret de tous, ensemble et malgré leurs fréquentes disputes dues à leur caractère, ils s'aimaient.

« Peux-tu m'expliqué ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Hurla le Slytherin, visiblement hors de lui.

« Quel bordel ? » demanda innocemment Colin.

« Colin, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec les mots. »

Le Gryffindor ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il valait mieux laissé Blaise terminé ce qu'il avait à lui dire pour ensuite commencé sa plaidoirie.

« Je viens de voir le résultat de tes maudits cours ! »

« Oh ! » Ne put s'empêché de lâcher Colin.

« '_Oh '?_ » Répéta le Slytherin en haussant le ton. Oh! Tout ce que tu trouves à me répondre c'est _ça_ ?

Colin se mordit la lèvre et soupira. Il venait de commettre une nouvelle gaffe et à présent il allait passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Blaise ne le lâcherait pas avant un bon moment.

En effet les résultats de ses cours commencé à faire effet et comme il fallait s'en douter, plusieurs élève commettaient des erreurs, les envoyant en général à l'infirmerie.

Draco avait une sainte horreur de voir traîner une main inconnue sur le postérieur d'Harry. Seul, Malfoy était autorisé à laissé sa main vagabonder sur le corps du Gryffindor. Evidemment, une telle liaison provoquerait un scandale si Hogwarts était mis au courant c'était donc pour cela que tous deux avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète. Seul Blaise grand amis de Malfoy était au courant de cela, et Colin apprit très vite à se servir du lit comme avantage pour être mis au courant de certaine chose…

Ainsi lorsque le premier élève porta sa main sur d'Harry, Draco ne put laissé éclater sa jalousie sur l'élève. Toutefois il dû ensuite, rapidement cacher son sourire lorsqu'Harry s'occupa de l'intrus.

« Je ne permets à personne de caresser mes fesses et surtout pas toi ! » Lui hurla t'il le rouge aux joues.

Celui-ci, souriant bêtement malgré le poing qu'il avait reçu répondit calmement.

« Y'a rien à dire. Quand tu rougie tu es encore plus beau. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma en voyant le regard du Gryffindor, fixé sa langue avec une envie non dissimiler.

Il marmonna et partit à grand pas vers leur salle commune laissant Draco seul à seul avec son rival. Malfoy qui avait cessé de sourire à la réplique du Gryffindor s'apprêta à refroidir les ardeurs du jeune sorcier quand Harry refit son apparition en courant.

« Malfoy ! »

L'interpellé le regarda surpris alors que le second Gryffindor regardait Harry interloqué. Harry Potter, l'ennemi public numéros un des Malfoy était revenu pour appelé le Slytherin, chose fort étrange quand on savait la haine mutuel qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.

« Je voulais te dire que… Que tu es un sale bâtard hypocrite qui ne mérite que…que… »

Harry s'arrêta essoufflé cherchant la suite de son insulte alors que le jeune sorcier regardait Harry puis Draco avec des yeux exorbités.

« Tu es revenu en courrant, Potter pour me traité de bâtard ? Vraiment tu m'étonnes. J'avoue que t'insulter me procure un bien immense mais je ne suis pas au point de revenir en courrant pour cela. Il est clair maintenant que tu es complètement tordu » répliqua le Slytherin médusé.

Il fit demi-tour et partit ne jetant pas un regard derrière lui malgré le fait qu'il bouillonnait de rage. Il se doutait bien des raisons qui avaient poussé Harry à revenir aussi rapidement vers lui.

Celui-ci s'était douté que l'exécution du Gryffindor inconscient était arrivée lorsqu'il avait osé draguer Harry en présence de Draco.

Blaise croisa les bras, furieux, attendant une réponse plus explicite que le « Oh » qu'il avait eu, quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je… Désolé. Je ne pensai pas aux conséquences ».

« Colin Crivey, tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences de tes actions ! Tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à agir sous des impulsions soudaines ! »

« Ma dernière impulsion ne semblait pas t'avoir déplu pourtant », répondit il, un sourire au lèvre.

« Vraiment, tu n'es pas possible. Tu ne changeras jamais », soupira Blaise.

Colin s'approcha de son amant et souffla à son oreille tout en le serrant tendrement :

« Alors dis moi comment veux tu que je sois. Tes désirs sont des ordres… ».

« Et tu ne penses vraiment qu'a… » Commença le Slytherin avant que sa bouche ne soit happée par celle du Gryffindor.

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

**N/A:**_Cette fic ne sera malheureusement pas publié aussi souvent que d'habitude. Je me consacre d'abord à mon autre fic De quel façon préfères tu mourir. Cela ne veut pas dire que je posterai le prochain chapitre dans un mois voir deux mais il ne faudra pas s'attendre à voir le second chapitre au bout de quelques jours._


	2. Chapitre deux

**Disclaimer:**_Les personnages que voici ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs). Ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling._

**Titre:**_ Les débats sexuels d'Hogwarts._

**Rating:**_Hum, je préfère mettre ma fic en R._

**N/A:**_ Et voilà un chapitre deux asser court mais bon….c'est mieux que rien ;-)_

_Les pensées de Colin sont en italique, celles de Blaise sont en italique, encadré par des étoiles. _

_Merci à tous pour vos revews. Elles m'ont toute fait plaisir. Les RaR sont en fin de chapitre._

_La fic est dédicacée pour Onarluca. _

_**Tous les chapitres sont revus et corrigés.**_

**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_

_« COLIN CRIVEY TU ES LE GRYFFINDOR LE PLUS STUPIDE QUE LA TERRE PUISSE AVOIR ! » _Hurla Blaise, faisant sursauté deux sorciers ayant eu la mauvaise idée de passé près du Slytherin. « Sais-tu seulement », continua t'il, tout en baissant ses décibels, « ce que le terme réfléchir signifie ou peut être ne possèdes tu pas de cerveau, ce qui expliquerai sûrement ton idiotie et ton inconscience incroyable et désastreuse ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai _encore_ fait cette fois ? ».

Colin se retourna, faisant face à Blaise.

« Ce que tu as fait ? Tu me demandes à moi ce que _tu_ _as fait_ ? Slytherin, vivre avec toi devient un véritable périple ! Puisque les mots ne semblent pas rentré dans ton crâne, j'ose espérer que des images seront amplement suffisante pour te faire comprendre ton erreur et tenté de te rattraper ! »

_Et c'est repartit pour un tour. Nos sempiternelle disputes m'avaient manqués._

Crivey se laissa conduire ou plutôt tirer docilement dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'infirmerie.

Il regarda la porte avec la pancarte indiquant le nom de la pièce, Blaise, la porte et de nouveau Blaise avec un air ahuri.

_Il va craquer, je le sens il va craquer… _

Blaise l'imita alors avec une incroyable aisance mais cette fois en regardant aléatoirement la porte et Colin lui-même.

_Ah raté… J'aurai bien aimé le voit hurlé sur moi. Pas que je sois sado mais voir ses pommettes rougir ainsi que son regard brillant me fixé de cette façon ça me….oh merde…c'est incroyable je n'arrive jamais à me retenir….si jamais quelqu'un regarde mon entrejambe je suis foutu…_

_« COLIN ! » _

Le dénommé Colin sursauta et soupira.

_Allez, il est temps de savoir ce que j'ai encore foutu. Détruit l'infirmerie ? Envoyé tout Hogwarts ici ? Les deux ?_

« Que veux tu que je fasse maintenant ? »

« Tu rentres, tu regardes, tu sors. Vas-y tu verras, c'est très facile. », railla Blaise.

Colin le fusilla du regard.

_« _Je ne suis pas un con._ »_

_« _Vraiment ? Je commençais à en douter._ »_

Il ignora sa remarque et ouvrit la porte. Il resta devant l'entrée stupéfait

« Merde…Que… Que c'est il passé ? » Balbutia il, les yeux ne quittant pas le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

« Oh et bien laisse moi réfléchir. Il y a un mois, un certain Gryffindor à eu l'idée de crée une séance spécial afin de mieux draguer Potter. Draco n'étant pas d'une nature à partager ce qui lui est acquis, en particulier ses conquêtes, tu as sous tes yeux le résultat de tes cours ou de ta stupidité si tu préfères. La plupart ne sortiront pas avant deux semaines.»

« …. »

Colin s'avança et vit que le premier lit était occupé par un Hufflepuff. Il était resté à la fin de la séance pour demander deux ou trois choses concernant Harry. Trois semaines plus tard, il était là, allongé sur ce lit, les yeux clos. Il semblait vraiment consterné.

« Merde. Je… Je ne pensais pas que tout le bahut c'était donné le mot pour sauter sur Harry. Les cons…ils n'ont pas prit de précautions. »

« _Quoi !_ » S'étrangla Blaise.

Un instant auparavant si Colin n'aurait pas encore ouvert la bouche, Blaise l'aurait sans doute prit dans ses bras pour terminer leur discussion dans un lieu plus intime mais comme à son habitude Colin avait ouvert la bouche pour sortir une absurdité digne de lui.

_Incroyable…Ce type est incroyable._

« Bon si c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire j'y vais. Je dois rédiger deux paragraphes sur les sortilèges de soin. »

_Incroyable, insouciant et cinglé_

Blaise soupira de lassitude abandonnant temporairement la partie. Pour le moment il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Draco ne soupçonnait rien mais si cela continuait, il risquera de se douter de quelque chose. Quand à Harry, même avec une banderole sous les yeux lui dévoilant la vérité il ne se soupçonnera de rien.

Il regarda son Gryffindor partir et son cœur se serra. Il quitta les couloirs pour se réfugier dans sa salle commune.

_Si jamais Draco apprend la vérité il sera fichu. Il est trop inconscient…et c'est pourtant ce qui fait son charme. Sa gentillesse, son immaturité quasi-permanente, son regard doux et rêveur… Je l'aime mais il ne sait pas à quel point je tiens à lui… Si seulement il pouvait…_

Blaise sortit de ses pensées en entendant une porte claquée. Assis sur un canapé, il se retourna. L'adolescente qui avait claqué ainsi la porte sourit en voyant Blaise et se jeta à ses bras. Agacé, celui-ci la repoussa.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de me lâcher », grogna t'il.

« En tout cas, il y a un mois t'avais pas refusé », chuchota elle au creux de son oreille.

Celui-ci la repoussa brutalement, la faisant tombé à terre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors que Blaise se leva, furieux.

« Si jamais tu ressorts ça, je peux te jurer que tu me le payeras. Compris ? » Siffla t-il froidement.

Elle acquiesça apeurée.

Il l'abandonna et sortit. Le dîner devait être servi et Colin ne raté jamais un repas.

* * *

**N/A:**_Finalement, l'attente n'a pas été longue O.o_

_Je pensai écrire ce chapitre ce week-end et finalement je l'ai commencé hier pour le finir aujourd'hui. _

**Réponse aux revews:**

**Onarluca**_ Salut . T'as du voir que finalement je me suis dépêché pour mettre ce deuxième chapitre, lol. Pour nos 'tits couples, mdr ils ne vont pas du tout s'ennuyer. En tout cas merci pour toutes les revews que tu m'as envoyés . Bisous._

**Bruno-Pierre:**_Contente que mes fics te font rire (c'est le but aussi lol). Je vois que toi aussi tu as une sœur qui te prend pour quelqu'un de taré. Dans ce cas bienvenu au club ;-)_

**Loryah: **_Bah finalement, la suite est arrivé plus vite que prévu . C'est clair, si Draco apprend la vérité, Colin se fera une joie de servir de punching-ball au Slytherin lol._

**Ruines:**_J'aime bien ton pseudo. Il est cool. . Mdr le titre est venu tout seul. Avant même que j'écrive le premier chapitre, le titre était déjà trouvé. C'est dire combien mon esprit peut être pervertit. Lol._

**Lutin Maléfique:** _Ouah, t'as lu la plupart de mes fics et t'as mis des revews! Merci! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ._

_Exdr c'est vrai qu'imaginé Pansy déballer son cour de cette façon là est à mourir de rire. _

**Morgane: **_Voilà la suite tant attendu lol. Merci pour la revews. _


	3. Chapitre trois

**Disclaimer:**_Les personnages que voici ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs). Ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling._

**Titre:**_ Les débats sexuels d'Hogwarts._

**Rating: **_Hum, je préfère mettre ma fic en R._

**N/A:**_Ce chapitre vous semblera un peu bizarre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre quatre sera plus explicite (c'est fait exprès bien sur ;-) )._

_**L'histoire est dédicacée pour Onarluca.**_

**Tous les chapitres sont revus et corrigés. **

**Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

Le Gryffindor souri en regardant les élèves prendre place à la réunion secrète organisée à l'imprévu.

Tous le regardaient, curieux de savoir le pourquoi de ce rendez-vous. Il prit une inspiration et prit la parole.

**« **Je vous ai demandé de venir car nous nous trouvons dans une situation d'urgence. En effet, plusieurs élèves semblent avoir élu domicile à l'infirmerie et cela depuis le fameux cours sur le dénommé et sexy Harry Potter. »

Des sourires naquirent sur le visage de plusieurs élèves.

« Je ne vois pas la raison de vos sourire idiot » continua t'il, les fixant un à un du regard, les rendant légèrement mal à l'aise. « Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Si vous souhaitez vous exilez à l'infirmerie inutile d'employé la manière forte en vous mettant Malfoy sur le dos. Il suffit de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie pour les plus courageux et suicidaire ou de fracasser votre crâne sur tous les murs que vous croiserez jusqu'à ce que du sang s'écoule de votre cuir chevelu. Vous pouvez aussi continuer jusqu'à la perte de conscience. »

Les élèves cessèrent de ricaner et regardèrent le Gryffindor avec grand sérieux.

« Lorsque vous draguer Harry éviter de le faire en présence de son amant. Vous le faite exprès ou quoi ? Le premier à avoir inauguré l'infirmerie de sa présence fut un Hufflepuff accompagné de sa sucette. Ce crétin avait attiré l'attention de la mauvaise personne. C'est-à-dire, Malfoy lui-même. Ensuite vient les 'glissade de la main ' sur les fesses d'Harry. Vous le faite exprès de le faire au nez du Slytherin ou c'est parce que vous n'avez pas encore saisi qu'il avait une liaison avec lui ? Ou est-ce peut être pour testé la force de frappe du Slytherin ? »

« Dans ce cas, je peux vous affirmez qu'il semble avoir des prédispositions pour faire une carrière de catcheur professionnel. De plus si par le plus grand des hasards, vous ne voudriez pas que Malfoy vous tombe à bras ouvert, ne dragué pas Harry par groupe. Il aura l'impression d'être un objet de désir sexuel, ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas. Le mieux serait que lui ne le sache pas bien sur. »

Les élèves sourirent de nouveau à la dernière phrase du Gryffindor.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de vous faire part de mon idée. Depuis quelques jours, je me suis dit qu'il serait bienvenu de crée, disons une fois toutes les deux semaines, un débat sur Harry et si possible d'ajouter de nouvelle technique pour l'attirer dans votre lit. Ceux qui sont pour cette idée levez la main s'il vous plait. »

Sans même se concerter entre eux, tous levèrent la main acceptant avec enthousiasme cette nouvelle idée.

« Ok. Que pensez-vous de nous regrouper le samedi soir après le dîné ? Le lieu sera toujours le même. »

« Je ne pourrai pas venir ! » s'écria horrifié un Ravenclaw. « J'ai entraînement de Quidditch ! »

« Alors les dimanches soir ? »

Plusieurs protestions eurent lieu. La majorité d'entre eux rattrapaient leur devoir en retard ce jour là (se rappelant subitement qu'il y avait des devoirs à rendre le lundi si ce n'était pas le vendredi passé). Il leva la main, ordonnant le silence.

« Les autres jours de la semaine, nous ne pourrons pas venir, les devoirs nous empêchant toute sortie ainsi que la fatigue. Il ne reste que le vendredi soir mais avant le dîner. Après, je serai occupé à mes affaires personnelles. »

Des murmures se firent entendre, se demandant si vendredi était un jour disponible pour eux.

Puis, petit à petit, des hochements de tête approuvèrent cette idée.

« Par mesure de sécurité, je suggère aussi qu'un mot de passe alternatif soit choisi pour la première soirée qui sera dans deux semaines. »

« Du moment que c'est un passe facile à retenir je suis d'accord », dit une voix au fond de la salle. Le Gryffindor regarda sa direction mais ne put identifier son visage, caché par les ombres qui l'entouraient.

« Que pensez-vous de….Mandragore ? »

Personne ne protesta. Alors que le Gryffindor allait reprendre la parole la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et tous se retournèrent pour regarder l'intrus.

« Et bien. Je vois que vous ne vous ennuyez pas sans moi. »

Le Gryffindor sentit son cœur tombé.

oooOOOooo

A l'autre bout de Hogwarts, Harry ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce qui se tramait, étant lui-même occupé à découvrir les joies d'une vie de couple.

Harry s'écroula sur le lit, essoufflé mais heureux. Il venait de se surpasser. Il regarda son partenaire et souri. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux, bercé par la respiration de son petit ami.

Harry l'imita mais, il ne réussit pas à trouver le repos. Son esprit était intrigué par le nombre de personne prise par des pulsions soudaines, frôlant de trop près son postérieur. C'était à croire que tout Hogwarts salivait à la vue de ses fesses.

_C'est peut-être moi qui me fais des idées. De toute façon je n'ai rien de spécial pour que tous les regards soient fixés sur moi. Mais c'est vrai que ces derniers mois, le comportement des élèves semble être étrange. Surtout au dîné. Pourquoi lèchent ils leur sucette avec tant d'ardeur tout en les couvant des yeux ? J'aime bien les friandises mais à ce point là… Ca devient effrayant… _

Il soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de se tracassait. Il avait Draco près de lui et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Le reste n'était que futilité.

* * *

**N/A:**_La question du jour est : Mais où est donc placé la sucette de l'Hufflepuff ? Les paries sont ouverts.  
Sinon je voulais savoir, vous préférez voir en avant Harry et Draco ou Colin et Blaise ? Vous préférez voir le premier couple se disputer ou le second ? Ou les deux ?_

**Réponses aux revews:**

**WendyMalfoy:**_ Contente que mes OS t'ai fait rire . Hum, pour répondre à ta question, c'est définitivement oui. Pansy apparaîtra dans l'histoire et ne sera pas un personnage sans importance. N'oublie pas qu'elle aussi à crée un cour. C'est juste que pour le moment, je mets en avant le cours de Colin._

**Mily Black:** _Cette fic est la suite de mon OS, Comment rendre Harry Potter rouge de honte, by Colin Crivey. Celui-ci, pour s'amusé et éduqué ses camardes en ce qui concerne les méthodes pour draguer ou reluquer Harry, crée un cour._

_Je te conseil de lire les deux fics en rapport avec celle-là. Comment rendre Harry Potter rouge de honte suivit de Comment rendre fou furieux Draco Malfoy. Si tu as d'autres questions n'hésites pas ;-)_

**Onarluca:**_C'est vraiment un plaisir de lire tes revews. Bisous._


	4. Chapitre quatre

**Disclaimer: **_Les personnages que voici ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs). Ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling._

**Titre:**_ Les débats sexuels d'Hogwarts._

**Rating: **_Hum, je préfère mettre ma fic en R. _

**N/A:**_Honnêtement, vous vous attendiez à voir le chapitre quatre arrivé aussi rapidement ? _

_La fanfiction est dédicacé à Onarluca._

_**Tous les chapitres sont revus et corrigés.**_

**Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

La scène se passe vingt quatre heure après l'arrivé de « l'intrus » dans la classe.

* * *

_Oh le salopard. Je vais le tuer. Je vais lui arracher ses tripes et les lui faire bouffer. Il comprendra qu'il ne faut jamais mais jamais prendre une Slytherin à la légère. Oh, il va comprendre sa douleur quand il me verra. Il va me le payer. Et au prix cher. Me faire ça à moi ! Je les avais tous prévenu de ne pas le faire maintenant mais non ! Ce petit con a voulu faire le malin mais je vais lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se moque pas de moi et qu'il ne faut jamais me sous estimer !_

Pansy Parkinson faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune des Slytherins, ignorant les coups d'oeils furtifs que lui lançaient ses camarades. Tous savaient qu'ils ne valaient mieux ne pas la déranger car à cet instant elle pouvait être capable d'agresser le premier venu lui adresser la parole. Même si c'était pour lui dire qu'elle marchait sur sa veste tombée à terre.

_Et il a fallu qu'il fasse allusion à…_

« Pansy ! »

Elle se retourna, furibonde et regarda quel était l'écervelé qui avait osé la dérangeait. Les élèves qui un instant plus tôt l'observait à moitié couvert par leur parchemin –toujours vierge, heureux d'avoir une distraction leur permettant de remettre à plus tard leur devoir- plongèrent dans leur précédente occupations, faisant miraculeusement preuve de zèle sur leur copie si bien sur, zélé signifiait écrire uniquement son prénom, sa classe et le titre de leur devoir.

Pansy ignorant qu'elle était depuis son arrivé le centre de tous les regards, sourit en voyant son ami de toujours. Elle se dirigea vers lui, laissant sa vengeance à plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je voudrais te poser quelques questions. Suis moi on sera plus tranquille dans ma chambre. »

_Slytherin ne me dite pas qu'il sait ?_

Pansy soucieuse face à la mine que tirait Draco le suivit, réfléchissant sur les raisons qui le poussaient à vouloir lui parler dans sa chambre.

_Bon au moins je sais que ce n'est pas pour me sauter dessus. Mais si jamais il apprend –si ce n'est pas déjà fait- ce que j'ai fait il y a deux semaines, je serai foutu. _

Draco ouvrit la porte et la referma après avoir laissé rentré son amie.

« Dis moi Pansy, tu ne serais pas au courant d'une certaine rumeur ? »

_Fais celle qui sait rien, fais celle qui sait rien….. Oh toi, petit connard je te jure que tu vas vraiment le regretter. _

Pansy prit une mine surprise et s'exclama :

« Quelle rumeur ? »

«Tu ne sais vraiment rien ? Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange dans le comportement des élèves ? » Demanda il méfiant.

«Draco qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est sur quel sujet ? Tu sais, si tu me donnes des indices sur cette rumeur je pourrai sûrement en savoir plus pour toi », répondit elle, espérant recevoir d'autres détails lui permettant de savoir si Draco avait eu connaissance de son cour.

_Slytherin faite qu'il parle d'autre chose…_

«Non c'est bon laisse tomber. Tu peux partir et n'oublie pas », dit il en voyant Pansy quitter sa chambre. « Ne te mêle pas de ça ».

_Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour me dire ça._

Celle-ci lui sourit en réponse.

_Si jamais je l'attrape…mais en fait, il doit être dans la bibliothèque en ce moment non ? _

oooOOOoo

Blaise sourit en voyant Colin arrivé de loin. Une journée c'était écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparé et déjà il lui manquait. A chaque fois qu'il devait se quitter, il éprouvait un léger pincement au cœur. Il détestait voir son ami traîné avec d'autres Gryffindor. Encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de Gryffindor de sexe féminin, il arrivait à supportait mais quand il voyait un Gryffindor tourné autour de son lion, il avait du mal à ne pas louché vers eux, retenant son envie de meurtre. Bien sur Colin ignorait ce côté jaloux et protecteur du Slytherin et celui-ci ne comptait certainement pas le lui déclarer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude et de plus, il s'agissait de Blaise et non d'un petit élève surpassé par ses excès d'hormone lorsqu'il apercevait l'élu de son cœur.

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? » Murmura Colin en l'embrassent tendrement.

« Hum, vraiment ? »

« J'ai failli rendre en métamorphose un brouillon où l'on pouvait voir mes performances artistiques », minauda t'il, s'attardant sur le cou pale du Slytherin.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

_A noter que tu es fichtrement doué avec ta langue. Quant à tes mains, je n'ai plus besoin de preuve pour dire combien tu sais les manier._

« Et bien j'avais… »-bruit d'un baiser retentissent- « dessiné deux personnages qui testaient de nouvelle position, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

« J'aimerai bien voir quelles positions ils avaient », répondit Blaise, les yeux brillants.

« On peut le vérifier maintenant si tu veux. Je connais une pièce adaptée pour tous nos désirs ».

oooOOOoo

Pendant ce temps le Gryffindor massait vigoureusement son crâne. Combien de cachet avait il prit depuis sa rencontre avec Colin ? Il ne saurait le dire. Ce dont il pouvait aisément se rappelé, c'était tout d'abord la frayeur qu'il avait eu –son cœur avait raté deux ou trois battements à sa vue avant de prendre un rythme effréné. Puis venait le splendide ecchymose qu'il avait sur l'oeil. La douleur ne s'était toujours pas dissipée et le Gryffindor ne semblait pas décidé à rendre une petite visite à l'infirmerie. Il avait juste placé un sac rempli de glaçon sur la blessure en se couchant dans son dortoir.

_C'est incroyable à quel vitesse les autres se sont barré. Le professeur Snape aurait été là, ils n'auraient pas détalés aussi rapidement. Putain, le con il s'est vraiment défoulé sur moi ! Béni soit les sorts de protection ainsi que mes entraînements de sprint. Remarque mes contre-attaques n' y étaient pas pour rien… Ouais, j'ai dû l'effrayer quand il a vu que j'étais douée en sort. Mais bon, je m'en sorts pas si mal après tout. Ok je tire une gueule horrible mais quand même je peux continué d'exercer « mes » futurs cours le vendredi à la seule condition que ce crétin assiste de temps en temps aux débats. Mais pourquoi veut il que cela reste uniquement entre nous ? Après tout c'est bien lui qui a lancé ça. _

Le Gryffindor perdu dans ses pensées, essayant d'ignorer la douleur se releva et retira les rideaux de son baldaquin. La porte s'ouvrit au même moment laissant place à Neville et Dean. Ce dernier le regarda les yeux ronds, à la vue de son ami, figé devant la porte.

« Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qui t'as fait ça ? » S'écria Dean en se précipitant vers son camarde suivit de Neville.

« Non c'est rien. Je me suis levé la nuit pour prendre l'air, je n'ai pas vu les escaliers, je suis tombé ».

Dean tira une expression mimique avant de ricaner.

« Après sept années passées ici tu me sors que tu n'as pas _vu _les escaliers ? Vraiment mon vieux, tu peux faire mieux comme mensonge ».

« C'est bon lâche moi un peu. J'ai fait une baisade partie avec le Saule Cogneur. Ca te va là ? »

Neville –qui avait été choqué de voir son ami dans cet état- et Dean explosèrent de rire en même temps alors que le Gryffindor lui semblait être asser irrité. Il est vrai qu'il aurait souhaité être seul plus longtemps.

« Tu t'es amusé j'espère ? C'est clair qu'avec tout ses fouets t'as pas du avoir le temps de te reposé », répondit Dean les larmes aux yeux.

« Ouais tu devrais testé », marmonna t'il en sortant.

* * *

**N/A:**_Je rappelle que je suis toujours à la recherche d'un ou d'une correctrice (beta-lecteur/trice). Voilà si quelqu'un est intéressé pour corriger mes multiples, splendides, et magnifiques fautes de conjugaison qu'il/elle se montre. Merci d'avance. _

_Si ce n'est pas l'orthographe qui foire c'est la conjugaison._

_Je m'étonne moi-même en ayant la moyenne en français. O.o_

**Réponses aux revews:**

**Onarluca: **_Lol, quand une fic me plait j'évite de mettre l'auteur en alerte parce que sinon je crois que j'aurai le même problème que toi. Je les mets dans mes fics favorites et ensuite de temps en temps je vais voir le profil de mon pseudo et clique sur « favoris ». Ca me permet de voir quel chapitre à été udapté. C'est vraiment rare quand je mets quelqu'un en « alerte » lol. _

_Pour le lemon, je confirme, le mieux c'est d'en lire ! Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font toujours plaisir _

**Bruno-Pier: **_Pour le moment je me suis consacré sur les cours de Colin car celui-ci à une personnalité que j'aime bien (dans ma fic). Mais les cours de Pansy font leur effet. Il y a juste une différence : Ils prennent leur temps ! C'est vrai que voir certain de leurs camarades prendre un ticket gagnant pour l'infirmerie à légèrement calmer leurs ardeurs….mais pas leurs hormones._

_Tu as bien deviné, Harry est un tantinet naïf mais il arrive parfois qu'il comprenne que certaine personne s'aventure de trop près vers un sentier dangereux menant vers Draco. Que ce soit en le draguant lui (donc Harry) ou Draco. Dans le second cas, Harry n'est pas du tout l'élève gentil que l'on peut imaginer. _

**La rodeuse: **_Lol, tu as deviné juste. Bien sur il ne faut pas le prendre au sens propre du terme. Lol. Pour les couples et les disputes, je ne modifie rien donc Colin et Blaise seront un peu plus souvent en avant qu'Harry et Draco. _

**Lolaboop: **_Merci pour ta revews et voilà la suite qui est arrivé asser rapidement non ? ;-)_

**Chanelle: **_Merci pour la revews. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise . Pour les paroles j'ai déjà tenté de les mettre entre les '' et les «, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Je me demande bien pourquoi. O.o  
Hihi je pense que maintenant tu as du comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Colin. C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être Blaise mais comme il ne sait pas où se passe les réunions il ne risque pas de les déranger. Severus, lol sérieusement tu le vois, assis avec ses élèves parlant d'Harry ? Ca deviendrait trop irréaliste et puis ça ne respecterait pas du tout son caractère –que j'adore. _


	5. Chapitre cinq

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages que voici ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs). Ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling._

**Titre :**_ Les débats sexuels d'Hogwarts._

**Rating :** _Hum, je préfère mettre ma fic en R. _

**N/A :**_C'est vraiment étrange. Je me souviens qu'au premier chapitre, j'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à voir des chapitres postés au bout de quelques jours… J'aurais dû mettre ça pour mon autre fic parce qu'a l'allure auquel je poste les chapitres de cette fic, je prend du retard sur De quel façon préfères-tu mourir alors que le chapitre six est écris depuis longtemps… _

_Je remercie Kya d'avoir accepté de porter sur ses épaules une lourde responsabilité: corriger mes fautes… Merci ! _

_La fanfiction est dédicacé à Onarluca._

_**Tous les chapitres sont revus et corrigés.**_

_**Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_

Hermione, assise dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, réfléchissait aux raisons qui faisaient que l'infirmerie était plus occupée par les élèves que les salles de cours (ceci dit, deux ou trois élèves n'assistaient pas aux cours pour des raisons autres que celle-ci : se faire défenestrer par Draco).

Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant aux premiers élèves à avoir inauguré l'infirmerie de sa présence.

Il venait bien évidemment de franchir une limite de trop, en tombant accidentellement sur Malfoy. Celui-ci n'aurait jamais réagit de cette manière si le Ravenclaw n'aurait pas effleuré, ou plutôt caresser les fesses du blond. La réaction avait été immédiate –la surprise passée. Draco lui avait, selon ses blessures, refait le nez (à la manière des Slytherins) avant de le castrer en lui donnant un coup de genoux là où ça fait le plus mal.

Selon les dire du Slytherin, son visage s'était décomposé, le dos courbé, les mains appuyé sur son sexe comme pour atténuer la douleur…si ce n'était pas pour retenir ses testicules si elles venaient à tomber.

Hermione pouvait comprendre qu'il glisse sur les dalles du couloir au moment même ou Malfoy, seul, passait à ses côtés. Mais le caresser ? _Lui ?_

De plus, elle avait noté que plusieurs élèves étaient restés silencieux après ce tragique accident. La plupart ricanaient ouvertement alors que d'autres, allaient le voir, bien que certains ne le connaissaient ni de près, ni de loin.

Et puis venait tous les autres élèves en excès d'hormones qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à reluquer si ce n'était pas effleurer, le corps d'Harry.

_Merlin, je ne pensais pas que la puberté pouvait avoir tant d'ampleur…_

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pensa aux premiers élèves à avoir caresser le derrière du brun. La scène s'était passée, par hasard, sous les yeux d'un certain blond aux yeux gris-bleu. Cinq minutes plus tard un autre accident survenait envoyant un autre élève, reluquer le lit de l'infirmerie. Malfoy avait perdu tout son self-contrôle et certain lancèrent des rumeurs, comme par exemple dire que Draco avait une liaison intime avec son soi-disant ennemi, Harry. Une autre affirmait qu'ils cachaient les apparences en se disputant de cette manière, pour mieux dissimuler leur liaison –pas fausse d'ailleurs. Bien sur, elles étaient en partit dû à l' « accident » mais aussi parce que Malfoy avait rapidement suivit le Crétin-Aux-Mains-Baladeuses, passant devant Harry sans même l'insulter ! Il ne l'avait même pas regardé avec son habituel regard méprisant ! En faite il ne l'avait pas regardé du tout. Ses yeux –et son corps- suivaient une autre personne.

Et les rumeurs s'étaient amplifiés lorsque le deuxième élève -qui lui semblait avoir mieux choisi son coup- suivi son prédécesseur, de la même manière.

Et soudain les rumeurs s'étaient tut aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venu. Draco avait de nouveau agit lorsque les ragots étaient parvenu à ses oreilles. Il avait trouver la personne qui avait donné de telles idées à ses camarades, et dans un des sombres couloirs de Howgarts, Draco l'avait aidé à recouvrer la mémoire sur certaines histoires, les murs aidant bien les choses.

Inconsciemment, elle porta sa main à ses lèvres et rongea ses ongles, signe qu'elle était préoccupée. Elle avait saisi un détail qu'aucun élève n'avait visiblement porté attention. Tous ceux qui séjournaient à l'infirmerie avaient employé la même manière pour y aller. En obtenant un passe que Malfoy offrait de plus en plus souvent.

C'était le détail de la sucette ainsi que la cuillère qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. La technique utilisée était très similaire si ce n'était pas identique.

La Gryffondor fut sortit de ses pensées en entendant son prénom. Elle se retourna à moitié et vit l'homme qui avait la clé de son cœur. Elle souri. Au regard que Ron lui lança, elle sentit qu'il était en manque de câlin.

oooOOOooo

Pansy Parkinson, partit vers la bibliothèque bien décidée à en découdre avec le traître. Arrivé sur place, elle regarda tous les groupes à sa recherche et dût rapidement capituler. Seul six élèves s'y trouvaient et aucun d'eux ne connaissait Owen Cauldwell. Elle allait sortir quand au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à… Owen. Celui-ci à l'approche de la Slytherin sembla faire demi-tour espérant esquiver la confrontation mais manque de chance, Pansy l'avait vue et elle ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper. Du moins pas avant une discution et un allé simple pour l'infirmerie. C'était incroyable le nombre de sort qu'elle pouvait connaître. Elle s'étonnait parfois.

C'est donc soumis et récitant sa dernière prière qu'il accompagna Pansy dans une pièce vide. Elle relâcha enfin son emprise sur lui et le laissa respirer avant d'attaquer.

« Tu es allé rapporter à tes amis que tu avais assisté à l'un de mes cours. Pourquoi ? » Aboya t'elle.

« C'est pour ça que tu me cherchais ? » s'exclama alors l'Hufflepuff. Un poids lourd sembla être tombé de ses épaules tant il était soulagé d'apprendre les vraies raisons qui l'avait mené à prier bien qu'il était non-croyant. Du moins il l'était avant d'apprendre que Pansy visiblement furieuse le recherchait. Il avait remis ses convictions en doute pour finalement faire des prières espérant qu'une aide divine lui sauverait la vie.

Pansy faillit perdre contenance face au soulagement qu'il avait eu mais se reprit, plus agressive que jamais.

« Je crois que toute action mérite récompense. Tu ne vas pas échapper à la règle, tu peux en être sur », dit elle en caressant sa baguette. « Après tout, je dois bien te remercier pour avoir cafardé ».

« Cafardé ? Hey, attend une minute ! Tu te trompes ! » "S'exclama t'il, alarmé.

Pansy arrêta son geste –qui s'appliquait à lancer un sort. Elle le regarda, confuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui tout cafardé ! Je te jure que je ne suis pour rien ! Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse te faire du tort ! »

« Oh…. Je vois ».

Pansy allait devoir revoir ses projets.

« Aurais-tu une idée sur la personne qui aurait raconté ça ? » Demanda t'elle.

« Désolé Pansy mais je n'en ai aucune idée ». Il sembla faire demi-tour mais elle le retient une minute de plus.

« Si ce n'est pas toi, pourquoi me fuyais-tu ? Tu n'avais rien à craindre puisque tu n'avais rien fait ».

« Et bien… Je ne sais pas. D'habitude tu ne m'adresses jamais la parole et comme tu es réputé pour ton caractère assez…comment dire…provocateur, je me suis inquiété quand à la nature qui te poussait à vouloir me voir ».

_Chose tout a fait raisonnable_, termina il pour lui même.

Pansy haussa les sourcils, légèrement surprise.

_Je savais que je leur faisais peur, mais à ce stade là… Ca en devient jouissif._

Owen, ne s'attarda pas plus et la laissa seule en se disant qu'il devrait peut être prier davantage. C'est notes changeront-elles aussi s'il mettait du cœur, comme il avait fait depuis qu'il avait cru que sa vie était menacé ?

Pansy sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Un problème se présentait sous ses yeux, et si elle tenait à rester intacte, elle devait se dépêcher de le régler et discrètement.

_Bon sang, si ce n'est pas lui, qui est-ce alors ?

* * *

_

**RaRs :**

_**Bruno-Pier : **Lol. Mais Draco est beaucoup plus vicieux qu'Harry et ne se gêne pas pour faire des choses qu'Harry ne ferait pas. Vive les Malfoy ! Lol._

_**Lolaboop : **Lol, ah la flemme quand tu nous tiens…_

_**La rodeuse : **Si tu veux je peux t'en arrangé un… (Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu préfèrerai mieux une autre personne comme Snape, Harry ou Draco ?…). Petite question qui me passe par la tête…Tu préfère un rendez avec le Saule Cogneur ou Rusard ? Hahaha, j'imagine déjà la scène. J'ai un humour vraiment louche parfois, O.o. Lool._

_Hum, c'est vrai que c'est très tentant d'écrire ça… « Mais un jour, il abusa de son côté « Slytherin ayant un très fort penchant pour le vice ». Un conseil de discipline eu lieu. Il venait une fois de trop, de transgresser les règles de politesse (agresser un élève parce qu'il se mouchait trop bruyamment n'en faisait définitivement pas partie). Il fut jugé à la pire des punitions pour un sorcier –hormis la prison d'Azkaban. Changer d'apparence. Bien entendu, le Slytherin en question n'en savait rien de tout cela. C'est donc ainsi, qu'en se couchant sur son lit, il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'il quitterait pour toujours sa vie d'étudient d'Hogwarts. Le lendemain, il se retrouva affublé d'un tronc et de branche au lieu de son corps. Depuis ce jour, il s'exerça à faire payer le prix à chaque personne qui aurait l'inconscience de venir se reposé sous son ombre.»_

_Hey ! Ce n'était pas prévu que j'écrive un truc comme ça ! Lol. N'empêche que c'est un truc bâclé ça. Rrr._

_Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à visité de temps à autre les asiles psychiatrique (rire avec démence est conseillé pour tout ceux qui souhaiterait devenir « cinglé » et être emmené par de très sympathique, homme en blouse blanche). Loool._

_Sinon, je suis allé voir ton site….charment l'accueil. Vraiment. Je les trouve mimi les petites bestioles qui sautillent de haut en bas. Mdr._

_Tiens ça me fait pensé à mon cobaye, même air con, même air trognon. O.o._

_**Onarluca :** Yeah, une autre revews d'Artemis ! Ce ma fait trop plaisir d'en recevoir . J'espère que tu vas bien, bisous._

_**Surimi :** Merci pour la revews. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu mais voilà, j'ai déjà Kya, comme bêta lectrice. En tout cas je suis vraiment désolé si tu es déçu. Bisous._


	6. Chapitre six

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages que voici ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs). Ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling._

**Titre :**_ Les débats sexuels d'Hogwarts._

**Rating :** _Hum, je préfère mettre ma fic en R. Le chapitre lui est G ou PG. Au choix. _

_Je remercie Kya d'avoir accepté de porte sur ses épaules une lourde responsabilité : corriger mes fautes… _

_La fanfiction est dédicacé à Onarluca._

_**Tous les chapitres sont revus et corrigés.**_

**Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

Qu'avait dit Colin déjà ? De courir sans jeter un regard en arrière ?  
Oui mais et si c'était déjà fait, que se passait-il ? Devait il se résoudre à laisser le fou furieux qui le traçait depuis cinq minutes le défigurer à vie ? Ou courir encore plus vite, en priant d'arriver sain et sauf dans son dortoir avant de s'exiler, loin, très loin du champs de vision des Malfoy ?

C'était ce que se disait Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw de sixième année en accélérant l'allure.

_Il se fatigue jamais ou quoi ?_

Cela devait faire un bon moment qu'il courait et son poursuiveur ne semblait témoigner d'aucun signe de fatigue. Juste des signes de folie meurtrière. Rien de bien méchant en somme.

_Il aurait du faire Poursuiveur au lieu d'Attrapeur ! _

C'était incroyable combien l'adrénaline pouvait vous faire faire des choses auquel vous n'aurez jamais pensé pouvoir faire un jour. Et là, il s'agissait de faire une seconde fois le tour d'Hogwarts tout en gardant une distance raisonnable entre son agresseur et sa peau.

_Accélères ! Accélères ! Il te rattrape ! Fooooooooooooooonce ! _

Anthony, tenta le tout pour le tout en virant brusquement au couloir de droite et s'arrêta en se plaquant contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux, et pria silencieusement pour que son idée fonctionne. Draco qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cette tactique –son état ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir raisonnablement, juste de courir aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait pour détruire cette espèce de larve vivante- passa devant lui, et lorsqu'il comprit que la chose noire agglutinée au mur était Anthony, celui-ci avait déjà décampé à toute vitesse.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'après s'être persuadé qu'il n'était plus pourchassé, et se pencha en avant, les mains sur ses genoux. Il aurait presque pu cesser de respirer si son cerveau ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre alors que sa vue commençait à se brouiller, premier signe qu'il allait s'effondrer à terre, inconscient.

Cela aurait très certainement arrangé Malfoy d'ailleurs.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se remette en marche. Sa respiration était saccadée mais au moins les battements de son cœur avaient reprit un rythme plus normal. Il l'avait échappé belle. Il frissonna en pensant ce qui lui serait arrivé si Malfoy l'aurait rattrapé. Arrivé devant la salle commune des Ravenclaw, il s'installa sur l'un des nombreux canapés.

_N'empêche que ce mec à de l'endurance. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait courir aussi vite et aussi longtemps ! Il a dû prendre l'habitude, avec le nombre d'élèves qu'il a dû envoyer à l'infirmerie. J'étais à deux doigts de compter parmi eux… Brrr. La prochaine fois je m'y prendre en douceur… et j'éviterai aussi de le faire en public. C'est trop suicidaire. _

oooOOOooo

Colin soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque pour être sur d'être tranquille mais rien à faire. Son cerveau refusait de réfléchir à sa dissertation. Il était juste omnibulé par ce foutu cours.

Mais _pourquoi_ avait-il accepté ?

_Avoue le ça t'excites de parler d'Harry. Encore plus quand tu vois tous ces gamins prêts à tout pour le sauter. _

Il secoua vivement la tête chassant ces idées là.

Il aimait Blaise et ça personne ne pouvait le contredire.

_Vu les cours que je donne, c'est étonnant que Blaise ne soit pas jaloux._

Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et respira lentement. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Peut être avait il fait un mauvais choix en créant ses cours et en donnant son approbation au Gryffindor pour les poursuivre.  
Quel crétin il pouvait être ! Cela en devenait presque désespérant. Malfoy allait sûrement se douter que quelque chose clochait s'il continuait sur cette voix là.

Et puis assister aux séances risquait peut être de lui faire rappeler les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé envers Harry. Il devait tout arrêter. Il en était de même pour les photos prises durant toute ses années passées à Hogwarts. Il devait les jeter. Toutes.  
C'était de l'histoire ancienne. La page était tournée. Maintenant il était avec Blaise et il comptait bien le rester.

_Merlin, faite que je ne retombe pas amoureux de Potter._

oooOOOooo

Draco marmonna des phrases incohérentes alors qu'il se précipitait dans sa chambre –qu'il partageait avec quatre autres de ses camarades dont Blaise Zabini.

« Blaise ! Ramènes ton cul est immédiatement ! » Beugla-t-il.

« Huuuum… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé là ? » Marmonna Zabini, sous ses couvertures.

« Vous autres, dégagez ! » Ordonna Draco aux autres occupants, légèrement surpris par cette arrivée soudaine. Bien que leur regard curieux les trahissait, ils ne pipèrent mot. Mieux valait éviter les foudres d'un Draco Malfoy en colère. Cela pouvait s'avérer mortel, que l'on soit Slytherin et cohabiter ensemble durant dix mois sur douze ou non. Avoir la fureur d'un Malfoy braquée sur soi en valait toujours dix.

De toute façon, les portes étaient souvent étanches face aux décibels que pouvaient atteindre Draco. Particulièrement lorsqu'il était dans cet état, prêt à liquider la première personne qui voudrait l'accoster.

« JE T'AI DIT DE TE BOUGER TOI ! » Tonna Draco avec deux fois plus de puissance.

_Putain, y'a pas moyen d'être en paix ici. Même Colin est moins bruyant... Excepté au lit…_

Les Slytherins, l'oreille collée à la porte sourirent. Finalement ils n'allaient pas être forcés de se casser le dos en restant dans une position douloureuse. Les hurlements de Draco leur permettaient de suivre en toute tranquillité leur discution.

Blaise abandonna donc son lit pour s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre. De toute façon il n'avait plus sommeil et s'il avait encore sommeil, Draco se serait arrangé pour qu'il ne l'ai plus. Et comme Blaise tenait à sa santé, il n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier un repos mérité pour écouter son ami. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs les traits crispés, ses yeux fulminaient de rage, et ses poings étaient serrés. Trop serrés même…

_Oh, oh. C'est que ça à l'air sérieux là. Ca changerait des habitudes._

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Un élève a encore posé sa main sur le postérieur de Potter ? Rusard t'a attrapé la nuit dernière à mi-chemin de leur tour ? » Demanda t'il sarcastiquement.

Draco se contenta de le regarder de travers en faisant les cents pas autour d'un tapis.

« Et arrête de tourner comme ça. Ca me donne envie de gerber », continua-t-il exaspéré. Il regarda par la fenêtre mais rien de passionnant ne s'y passait. Il reporta son regard sur le Slytherin.

« T'étais au courant qu'on donnait des cours le soir ? » Demanda le blond en arrêtant de tourner autour du tapis. Il regardait Blaise, en attente de réponse.

Celui-ci réussit tant bien que mal à cacher sa surprise et réussit à afficher un sourire moqueur.

« Draco, je n'ai jamais douté de tes capacités intellectuelles mais là tu m'inquiètes sérieusement. Que crois tu qu'il y ai à Hogwart ? Un concours de danse ?».

Draco ne réagit pas, chose fort étonnante étant donné son caractère explosif.

"Ces cours concernent Harry Potter."

_Et merde…_

Draco continua son flot de paroles ne se doutant pas que trois autres Slytherins étaient pendus à ses lèvres, les yeux s'écarquillant de surprise au fil de la conversation. La nuit allait être très longue et mouvementée chez les Slytherins.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Je sais ! Ce n'est pas sympa de m'arrêter comme ça mais je me suis dit que c'était une bonne fin de chapitre alors…._

_En plus je ne comptais pas l'envoyer avant quinze jours donc j'ai été gentille de le publier là maintenant alors qu'on m'a fait 5 points de souture à la main ! Je ne suis pas censé utiliser ma main droite et pourtant je suis là, devant mon ordi, à écrire… Tipique Neyarchess...  
Au passage, pour les points de souture, pour ceux qui voudraient connaître ma très passionnante vie (lol), c'est en essayant (vous allez rire un bon coup là), c'est en essayant d'ouvrir une boîte de conserve que je me suis coupé la main… Mon doigt a glissé sur le bord TRES coupant… Résultat, cinq points de souture et interdiction d'utiliser ma main droite (je suis droitière) si je ne veux pas augmenter les dégâts.  
Petit problème… sans le faire exprès la blessure c'est réouverte. Enfin vu les taches de sang qu'il y a sur le pansement neuf, ça laisse croire que oui. _

_Bref, j'arrête de vous soûler avec ça (ça intéresse qui de savoir que je me suis éclaté la main ? Et puis c'est pour le chapitre que vous êtes là, non ? Lol)._

_Aller, bisous à tous et merci de me lire, que vous revewez ou non ! ;-)_

**Réponses aux revews :**

**Bruno- Pier :** _Merci pour tes compliments ! _

_Rougies_

_Le temps que passe Draco à réarranger le portrait de ses « ennemis » est très minimes par rapports aux temps qu'il accorde à Harry. De plus, il prend un certain plaisir à le faire même si les raisons qui le poussent à agir comme ça ne lui plaisent pas. _

_C'est vrai ton idée est bonne (concernant la ligue Anti-Tripotteur-Des-Fesses-Du-Survivants mais Draco préfère s'en chargé par lui-même. Après tout, Harry n'appartient qu'à lui et à personne d'autre ! A lui d'assumer la beauté ravageuse du brun. ._

_Pour Colin et Pansy, ils connaissent ce sort là mais ils ne peuvent pas l'utiliser (à moins de se retrouver nez à nez avec Dumbledore et leur Directeur de Maison respectives pour leur expliqué les raisons de leur présence…je crois qu'ils préfèrent tout avouer à Draco que cette solution…..). Et puis ils ne veulent pas l'utiliser. A quoi serviraient les cours alors ? _

_Je suis vraiment mais vraiment contente que le passage Hermione/Ron te plaise ! J'avais peur que cela fasse nunuche -. _

**Onarluca :**_ Je suis contente de pouvoir dire, oui ! Je sais où va aboutir ma fic (oh le miracle…) ! Je crois avoir été un peu méchante en coupant la fic comme ça mais je voulais vraiment l'arrêter là, comme ça. Au début j'avais prévu de faire un petit effort en mettant une ou deux pages de plus mais finalement, j'ai fait un nombre de page identique aux précédents chapitres. Enfin bon, du moment que je m'éclate à écrire ma fic et que cela plaise, je me fou du nombre de page. Biz_

**Yunie :**_ Contente ? La suite est là. Mdr, pour la faute c'est pas trop grave, puis maintenant y en a beaucoup moins qu'avant. Cool, hein ? Bisous ma Tite Yuyu._


	7. Chapitre sept

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages que voici ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs). Ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling._

**Titre :**_ Les débats sexuels d'Hogwarts._

**Résumé : **_Lorsque les cours donné par Colin et Pansy tombent dans les oreilles des concernés, les apprentis professeurs vont devoir faire profil bas s'ils veulent terminer le reste de leur vie intacte. Surtout que tout Hogwarts semble s'être donné le mot pour appliquer à la lettre les leçons de Crivey et Parkinson. Comment réagira Draco face aux attaques menées contre Harry ? Et inversement, lorsque Draco se retrouvera harceler par des élèves en quête d'amour. _

**Rating : **_Hum, je préfère mettre ma fic en R. Le chapitre lui est un PG. _

Je remercie Kya d'avoir accepté de porter sur ses épaules une lourde responsabilité: corriger mes fautes…

_La fanfiction est dédicacé à Onarluca_

_**Tous les chapitres sont revus et corrigés.**_

**Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

_Toutes mes félicitations Colin tu as réussi à te mettre dans de beaux draps. Je me demande si Potter et toi ne faites pas un concours pour se mettre dans des merdiers pas possible. Je peux te dire que tu as perdu d'avance. Potter s'est coltiner un taré qui refuse de séjourner en Enfer et toi, un mec jaloux, possessif ayant un fort penchant pour défenestrer les personnes qui le gêne. _

Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Draco lui avait annoncé qu'il avait entendu, dans un des couloirs d'Hogwart, des élèves qui discutaient d'un cours expliquant les méthodes pour avoir Harry au lit.

Il n'avait rien pu faire aux élèves pour différentes raisons. Tout d'abord il y avait un professeur aux alentours. De plus, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire qu'il y ai de tel cours ? Harry était aux yeux de tous les autres élèves, un célibataire. Ok, certains commençaient à en douter mais Draco n'avait aucune raison d'étrangler les étudiants pour avoir plus d'information. Et malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pu voir le visage. De ce fait, il ne pouvait pas les attendre tranquillement, baguette en main, au détour d'un couloir.

Il avait donc sprinter une seconde fois dans sa chambre pour en informer son ami de toujours, Blaise Zabini.

« Si jamais j'attrape le salopard qui à fait ce cours je l'extermine pour être sur qu'il n'engendra pas de crétin pire que lui ! » s'exclama pour la énième fois Draco.

_Finalement Colin, tu as des chances de battre Potter. Draco veut ta mort et je ne pourrai pas avoir de gamins avec toi._

« C'est bon, j'ai saisi. Il mourra de tes propres mains. Tu le sais, je le sais. Alors arrête de répéter cette phrase et assis toi. Respire calmement, ok ? T'es à deux doigts de nous faire une autre crise ».

Draco obéit sans se douter la moindre seconde que Blaise à cet instant cherché un moyen pour éviter à Colin de plus gros problème qu'il n'en avait déjà.

« Bien. La première chose à faire est de surveillé les étudiants, tu ne crois pas ? »

Draco observa longuement le sol devant lui avant de répondre d'une voix plus posée.

« Non. J'ai été trop lent. Depuis le début j'aurai dû me rendre à l'infirmerie et leur demander des explications. C'était la première chose à faire ».

…_Colin, pourquoi à t'il fallu que tu sous estimes Draco ? De tous les élèves, pourquoi l'a tu choisi lui précisément ? _

« Draco, si tu fais ça ils se douteront de votre liaison. Tu ne le sais pas mais les rumeurs sont toujours présentes dans leur tête ».

« Je sais, je sais ». Il leva les yeux et fixa Blaise avant de continuer.

« C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui va t'en charger ».

« _Quoi ? __Je_ _vais faire_ _quoi ?_ »

Le cri que poussa Blaise firent sursauté les trois autres Slytherins, pendu à la porte. Tous étaient devenus blêmes lorsqu'ils avaient compris que Draco était bel et bien l'amant de leur ennemi juré. L'un des Slytherins faillit dénoncé leur position en poussant un cri de surprise….et d'horreur. Ses camarades s'étaient chargés de le réduire au silence en lui sautant dessus. Ils ne relâchèrent qu'après s'être rendre compte qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement, la respiration coupée, le visage rouge, les yeux écarquillés.

oooOOOooo

De son côté, Pansy plongé dans ses pensées élimait à tour de rôle les personnes qui auraient pu la dénoncer en parlant à vive voix de son cours.

_Et si personne ne t'avait balancé ? Après tout, j'ai beaucoup trop d'influence sur eux pour qu'ils fassent une chose pareille. Mais alors comment à t'il pu se douté de ça ! Je sais que Blaise est au courent –rien ne lui échappe à ce mec….il cache peut être des gênes Dumbledoriens ?..._

_Mais je peux avoir une totale confiance en Blaise donc ce n'est pas lui… Draco n'aurait tout de même pas compris le stratagème tout seul ? Il n'est pas si con que ça finalement quand il est amoureux. En faite il devient de plus en plus malin…. Je sens que ma dernière année ici va être mouvementé. Ca changera des autres années…_

Elle sourit à la dernière phrase qu'elle s'était dite. Après tout, si elle avait fait ces cours s'était bien parce qu'il manquait de piment dans le collège. Elle avait juste donné un petit coup de pouce pour que ses jours et ceux de ses camarades soient moins longs et ennuyeux. Ce n'était donc pas elle qui allait se plaindre de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Entre-temps, avant que Draco comprenne qu'elle était l'auteur d'un des cours lancé à Hogwart elle avait du temps pour échanger sa peau de coupable contre une victime innocente.

_Hum, je mérite vraiment ma place ici._

oooOOOooo

Harry, les yeux rond regarda son camarade de chambre. Son oeil était vraiment dans un sale état.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda t'il faisant inconsciemment écho à Dean et Neville, une heure plus tard.

Son camarde se contenta de grommeler qu'il avait eu un accident la veille et que cela n'était pas aussi grave qu'il pouvait le penser.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie ? Madame Pomfresh te soignera en quelques secondes ! »

Seamus se concentra sur son parchemin. Il savait d'avance que s'il levait les yeux, il trouverait Harry penché vers lui, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage et il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se contrôler à la vue de sa bouche douce et tendre.

Harry ignorant que son ami avait des pensées peu orthodoxes à son égard lui reposa la question d'un air tout à fait innocent –chose qui excitait davantage son interlocuteur.

« A ton avis pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'infirmerie ? Parce que je refuse de calmer la douleur ! Ca m'excite si tu veux tout savoir ! »

Le comportement violent qu'eu le Gryffindor le surprit. Il s'inquiétait seulement pour lui. Après tout, son oeil commençait à prendre une couleur violacée.

« C'est bon calme toi ! Pas besoin de calmer tes nerfs sur moi ! »

_Pour être honnête je préfèrerait passé mon corps sur toi…_

Harry se releva vexé et laissa Seamus en colère contre lui-même.

_Et voilà. Tu viens de faire fuir la personne qui te fait bander comme jamais. Il s'inquiète pour toi et tout ce que trouves à faire c'est de le rembarrer. T'aurai pu profité de la situation ! Lui dire que c'était sympas de sa part de s'inquiéter autant de ça ou quelque chose dans le même style. _

Seamus soupira. Il était sur les nerfs pour plusieurs raisons. L'une d'elle était qu'il avait de plus en plus mal à son bas-ventre à la vue d'Harry. Il ne pouvait même pas se défoulé sur lui. C'était son ami et jamais il ne lui viendrait l'envie de le violer réellement bien qu'il le faisait chaque soir dans ses rêves.

Et le voir là, assis près de lui, ses yeux verts le regardant avec inquiétude l'avait si frustré qu'il s'était énervé contre Harry.

_J'irai m'excuser après avoir terminé mes devoirs._

Sur ce, il se replongea dans son parchemin avec l'idée de le terminer au plus vite. Il pourra ainsi se mettre à la recherche du brun et lui dire ses plus sincères excuses.

oooOOOooo

Quelques parts dans le château, deux élèves de quatrième année gloussaient en pensant au stratagème qu'elles confectionnaient avec tant de soin depuis le cours de Pansy. Elles avaient toutes deux appris plusieurs choses forts instructives. Ils s'agissaient d'attirer sa proie dans son lit. Vu la situation, ils s'agissaient de leur lit.

Leurs gloussements de jeunes filles en pubertés s'accentua lorsqu'elles tournèrent la page d'un magasine coquin. Il y avait une photo d'un homme nu tout à fait charmeur qui faisait des mouvements plus qu'explicite quand à leur nature. Il ne manquait plus que le son et les deux jeunes filles auraient été en pleine crise de chaleur.

Toutes deux se penchèrent sur le texte, qui se trouvait à la page avoisinant la photo coquine.

Cela parlait des différentes postures et façon de faire l'amour à son partenaire lorsque l'on était plus de deux personnes à la fois. Certaines photos finissaient de prouver que les positions étaient tout à fait faisables.

Les yeux brillant d'excitations, elles continuèrent leur lecture qui aurait fait rougir le concerné. Elles tournèrent la page et tombèrent sur la potion qu'elles cherchaient depuis un mois. Elles avaient passé plusieurs soirées enfermées dans la bibliothèque. Cela les changeait de leur chambre ou elles y séjournaient de longues heures devant la glace.

La plus nymphomane des deux jeunes filles avaient trouvé ce magasine par un heureux hasard et avait commencé à le feuilleter lorsque arrivé à la dernière page, elle tomba sur le prochain numéros. Il y expliquait la confection de plusieurs aphrodisiaque, bien que reconnu illégal…sauf si cela aidait à des plaisirs personnels et que la personnes qui buvait cette élixir était consentante. Dans le cas contraire, le magasine ne serait en aucun cas tenu pour responsable.

« Regarde, ça commence ici…. Ca dit ce qu'il nous faudra pour crée la potion ….Ouah….mais on pourra t'on trouvé tout ses ingrédients ? » Murmura l'une des deux jeunes filles mi-inquiète, mi-surprise.

Son amie lui répondit, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillant davantage.

« Ne t'en fait pas… J'ai déjà ma petite idée où l'on pourra se procuré tout cela ».

L'autre jeune fille, confiante, sourit à son tour. Lorsque son amie avait cette impression sur le visage, elle savait d'avance que leur plan fonctionnerait…avec ou sans l'accord de la personne concerné par la potion.

* * *

**N/A :** _Franchement….je viens de m'étonner moi-même là. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette fin ! A l'origine je comptais arrêté ce chapitre « à ses plus sincères excuses ». Finalement j'ai continué. Je trouvais que la fin était trop simple et que l'on n'avançait pas asser vite. En plus on apprenait rien de nouveau, sauf peut être l'identité du fameux Gryffindor qui possède un coquart fait par les douces mains de Colin (pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas encore deviné en tout cas). Je ne regrette pas d'avoir continué. _

**Réponses aux revews : **

**Bruno-Pier : **_Lol, les élèves cloués au lit de l'infirmerie par sa faute pourront te confirmé qu'il l'est vraiment. Hum, pour ce qui est du Basilic (ton idée m'a bien fait rire….imagine la scène, Loool), Draco aurait été de la faire…. S'il connaissait le Fourchelang ou les phrases qui lui seront utile. Pour Colin, dans le chapitre six, on voit qu'il est prit de remord mais il ne semble rien faire pour annulé les cours…  
Pour Ron et Hermione, c'est bien ce que tu crois. Tout va bien, lol.  
Ouaou…le menton c'est encore plus délicat non ? Je veux dire que tu as le docteur tout près de ton visage avec l'aiguille…_

**Onarluca : **_Ravi de voir que tu restes fidèle au poste . La course poursuite est une de mes scènes favorites. C'est vrai que c'est trop mignon de voir Draco aussi jaloux avec Harry. _


	8. Chapitre huit

**Disclaimer:**_Les personnages que voici ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs). Ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling._

**Rating: **_Hum, je préfère mettre ma fic en R. Le chapitre lui est un PG. _

Je remercie Kya d'avoir accepté de porter sur ses épaules une lourde responsabilité: corriger mes fautes…

_La fanfiction est dédicacé à Onarluca._

_**Tous les chapitres sont revus et corrigés.**_

**Bonne lecture.

* * *

**

« Ecoute vieux, t'es presque un frère pour moi. On se connaît depuis quoi ? Quinze ans ? Et jamais je ne t'ai tourné le dos. J'ai toujours été de ton côté même lorsque je savais que tu avais tort. Mais vois-tu, je ne pourrai jamais faire ce que tu me demandes », répondit Blaise après s'être cassé la voix en hurlant contre Draco."

Les trois autres Slytherins bien que sonné par la portée de voix de leur camarade et tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre surent profiter de la situation en se reposant contre le mur. Rester penché, oreille collée à la porte n'était vraiment pas une activité plaisante mais vu les circonstances, tous trois étaient prêts à rester ainsi aussi longtemps que durerait la conversation. Ils reprirent donc leur position initiale lorsque le son revint à la normal.

« Blaise, ils ne se douteront jamais que tu aimes Harry », répondit Draco avant de rajouter qu'ils n'avaient _vraiment pas_ intérêt à le croire.

« Ils ne croiront rien du tout vu que je refuse de t'aider de cette façon là ! T'imagines la tête de Colin s'il apprend par un de ses camardes que leur St Potter couche avec moi ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Blaise était quand même son ami mais il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de la conversation. Surtout la dernière phrase.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les trois sorciers se regardèrent, consternés.

« Dites, c'est qui le prochain gay ? » Souffla l'un d'eux.

Une claque sur sa tête en provenance de Théodore Nott calma son esprit assez agité. Ils se concentrèrent sur la conversation riche en surprise.

« Mais dit moi, c'est nouveau ça », murmura malicieusement Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui est nouveau ? » demanda Zabini en haussant les sourcils.

_Qu'est ce qu'il va me sortir comme connerie cette fois ?_

Draco fixait son ami avec une certaine curiosité maintenant, mélangé à de l'amusement.

« Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes sur ce que peuvent penser tes partenaires à ton sujet ? »

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait –en même temps que trois autres de ses camarades mais eux c'était pour une autre raison qu'ils l'ouvraient- et la referma aussitôt. Pourquoi lui posait-il ce genre de question ? Ne parlait-on pas d'Harry ? Quel était le rapport entre lui et Harry ? Ok, il y en avait plusieurs mais Draco ne le savait pas ! Celui-ci croisa les bras, attendant une réponse.

« Je ne suis pas _attentionné_ avec Colin », répliqua Blaise, en se concentrant sur une mouche qui escaladait la fenêtre. De l'autre côté de la porte, un « Oh ! » de surprise se fit entendre suivit d'un « Mais tu vas la fermer oui ? ». Nott avait souvent la désagréable habitude de parler à vive voix au mauvais moment. Blaise et Draco se regardèrent, surprit.

« C'est toi qui a dit ça ? » demanda le premier, les yeux rond.

Depuis quand Draco se permettait-il de lui donner l'ordre de la fermer ? Surtout qu'il n'avait encore rien dit.

« Non », murmura le blond aussi surprit que son ami.

Et tous deux étouffèrent un gémissement en fixant la porte d'où l'on pouvait aisément entendre les cavalements de trois sorciers prit de panique.

« A ton avis c'était qui ? » Questionna inutilement Draco.

« Les mêmes abrutis qui partagent notre chambre. Espérons seulement qu'ils sauront la boucler. Cela ne leur fera pas de mal », soupira Blaise.

« Ils n'auront jamais l'audace de parler. Ils n'y gagneront rien sauf une longue souffrance. Mais ça ils le savent ». Un sourire froid et cruel étira sa bouche.

Blaise grimaça. Un Malfoy restait toujours un Malfoy. Il avait beau être un Slytherin, il n'appréciait pas certaines méthodes de Draco quand il s'agissait d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Ils avaient tous deux, plusieurs idées en communs qui faisant d'eux, de digne Slytherins mais Draco affectionnait beaucoup les sorts dit _de torture_.

Celui-ci prit place sur son lit, assis sur le rebord, les pieds posés par terre.

« Et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à les attendre », dit-il simplement.

_Et moi qui voulais dormir, je suis obligé d'attendre leur retour. Je me demande comment je vais leur expliquer que Colin n'est pas aussi superficiel qu'on peut le croire. Et Malfoy… Slytherin, je me demande parfois si j'ai toujours raison d'être avec ce foutu Gryffindor…._

oooOOOooo

Hermione après s'être acquitté de Ron, remonta dans le dortoir des garçons et constata que son ami, Harry, était assis, balai sur les genoux. Le matériel pour nettoyer son objet fétiche était posé à ses côtés, fermé. Elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre une espèce de chiffon magique et commença à astiquer le manche.

« Je peux te parler Harry ? »

Le concerné hocha la tête, ne quittant pas des yeux son Eclair De Feu.

« Je voudrais te poser quelques questions et je doute qu'elles te plairont ».

Cette fois, il leva la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune fille.

Elle semblait être sérieuse et gênée si l'on en jugeait ses mains qui ne cessaient de s'entremêler.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute », dit-il finalement. Il arrêta son nettoyage semi quotidien, signe qu'elle avait accaparé toute son attention.

« As-tu crée une potion ces derniers temps Harry ? »

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu es venue dans le dortoir des garçons pour me demander si j'ai créé _une potion_ ? C'est bien ça ? »

Si son visage ne l'exprimait pas assez, la question montrait bien qu'Harry se demandait si Hermione se foutait de lui ou si elle était réellement sérieuse.

« Oui Harry c'est bien ce que je veux savoir ».

La réponse était forcement oui. Elle _devait_ se moquer de lui.

« Il me semble que tu étais présente à notre dernier cours de potion. C'est même toi qui as empêché Snape de m'enlever dix points en me rappelant que je n'avais pas lu la quatrième ligne du tableau ».

Hermione esquissa un sourire nerveux.

« Harry ce n'est pas ce genre de potion là dont je te parle. Pour être plus clair, as-tu dernièrement, crée une potion d'attirance physique ? »

« Que…Tu…Tu es sérieuse là ? » Balbutia-t-il.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête. La réaction d'Harry venait de confirmer ses doutes. Il n'était pas responsable des évènements. En fait, il ne semblait pas prendre conscience de l'ampleur du désastre bien qu'il n'en était pas fautif. Du moins en partie.

Pour être franche, elle se demandait si Harry savait que plusieurs élèves occupés l'infirmerie pour une même raison. Elle doutait aussi sur les relations qu'entretenait Harry avec son soi-disant ennemi, Draco Malfoy.

Bien sur, elle préférait garder ses pensées pour elle. Cela ne la concernait pas. Même si cela lui faisait un peu mal qu'il refuse de lui en parler elle ne dirait rien sur ses doutes. De toute façon, Harry serait bien forcé de leur en parler un jour. Elle devait donc se montrer patiente et c'était justement l'une de ses plus grandes qualités. Bien évidemment il se pouvait qu'elle se trompe. Ses pensées n'étaient que des suppositions, donc il se pouvait qu'Harry fût bel et bien célibataire. Dans ce cas-là, comment pouvait-on expliquait tous ces accidents ?

Et puis elle avait beau observer discrètement Harry et Malfoy, jamais elle ne les avait vu se jeter des coups d'oeil suspicieux sauf une fois.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout un regard attendrit. Non vraiment pas. Ils semblaient plus se défier de loin que se dire des « Je t'aime » passionnés. Quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, Hermione avait un mal fou à calmer Harry. Généralement elle n'y arrivait pas, ce qui donnait de splendides disputes entre les deux maisons et des divertissements pour les spectateurs présents.

Elle soupira et sourit à son ami. Il la regardait toujours avec cet air curieux qui faisait craquer les étudiants d'Hogwarts. Une chance qu'elle ne comptait pas parmi eux. Elle aurait eu un mal fou pour rester impassible.  
De toute façon elle avait une nette préférence pour les roux aux yeux marron. Surtout lorsque ladite personne avait une tendance particulière à sortir des blagues au mauvais moment et qui se sous estimait beaucoup trop.

oooOOOooo

Seamus s'étira sur sa chaise, fier de lui. Il venait de terminer ses devoirs plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il est vrai que mettre comme phrase expliquant pourquoi les vampires avaient une sainte horreur des crucifix, « parce qu'ils sont pointus et que les chasseurs de vampires s'en servent pour les tuer » n'était vraiment pas une bonne solution mais mettre cela lui avait pris que très peu de temps. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait avoir un T pour cette copie, si l'on pouvait qualifier sa feuille de copie. Il se leva après avoir ramassé toutes ses affaires en les jetant pêle-mêle dans son sac et quitta la salle commune en se demandant si son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal apprécierait sa réponse s'il lui demandait les raisons de ce travail lamentable. Il ricana intérieurement. Il ne risquerait pas d'apprécier la vérité. Avouer qu'il préférait chercher un Gryffindor aux yeux verts n'allait pas lui plaire du tout. Et puis le professeur était un ancien Slytherin et sa rancœur pour les élèves Gryffindors semblait être aussi tenace que celle qu'éprouvait son confrère, Severus Snape.

Après être allé aux différents endroits que fréquentait Harry, Seamus monta les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Il fut surprit d'y croiser Hermione.

Celle-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer, perdue dans ses pensées. Il ouvrit la porte et soulagé, il le trouva dans la même position que celle dans laquelle l'avait laissé Hermione après avoir bredouiller des excuses inintelligibles aux oreilles du brun. Celui-ci se retourna en sentant la présence de Seamus derrière son dos et se leva pour ranger ses affaires. Le nettoyage allait devoir attendre.

« Je t'ai dérangé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ».

Sa réponse aux oreilles de Seamus lui parut froide. Il se mordit les lèvres. Harry n'avait pas oublié leur petite dispute et s'excuser alors que ladite personne vous tournait le dos ne semblait pas être une tache aisée.

« Tu sais pour tout à l'heure… je suis… désolé. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te paraître agressif mais Neville et Dean s'était déjà foutu de moi alors… enfin… Tu vois je pensais que tu...", bredouilla-t-il.

Harry ne se retourna pas le moins du monde, occupé par ses affaires de Quidditch. Seamus se tut, gêné, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter. A vrai dire, lorsqu'il était partit à sa recherche, il s'était imaginé différents scénarios, tous aussi improbables que les précédents. Il s'était même dit qu'il allait peut être embrasser Harry et que celui-ci y répondrait. Il s'était même laissé imaginer qu'Harry lui avouerait qu'il était gay et surtout, qu'il le trouvait irrésistible ! Mais il ne s'était pas douté qu'Harry serait butté ! Surtout pour ce genre de dispute. Peux être l'avait-il blessé en le rembarrant ?

_Bon sang, ne reste pas planté là comme un con à culpabiliser ! Merde pourquoi ses épaules tremble ? Il pleure ?_

Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Soit, les Gryffindors étaient réputés pour leur courage mais tout même, ce n'était pas facile de s'excuser lorsque la personne semblait ne pas y prêter attention au point qu'elle s'intéressait davantage à ses torchons qu'à Seamus –du moins si l'on oubliait que ses épaules étaient secoués par une cause pour le moment inconnue. Surtout que celui-ci comptait faire une approche. Lui demander pour commencer, s'il était toujours célibataire. Il prit donc la parole, avec la sensation d'avoir un poids lourd dans son ventre.

« Voilà, je tenais à te faire mes plus sincères excuses parce que tu es venu me donner un conseil et moi je t'ai engueuler comme un con que je suis », dit-il sans avoir reprit son souffle.

« Tu n'es pas con ».

Sa réponse le prit au dépourvu. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Harry venait de lui dire qu'il n'était pas con. Donc il lui reparlait ?

Harry se retourna, affichant un grand sourire.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu allais faire une fixation dessus au point de venir t'excuser. Tu croyais vraiment que je ne te parlais pas ? » Plus Harry parlait et plus son sourire s'accentuait. Sa voix tremblait légèrement et ses yeux riaient déjà.

_Il se marre ? Je m'excuse et ça le fait rire ?_

« T'es vraiment bizarre quand tu veux Seamus. Et honnêtement -son fou rire gagnait en intensité-, je trouve que venir t'excuser ne fais pas de toi un con. Mais si tu le dis, je veux bien le croire surtout que tu peux l'être parfois ».

Seamus le contempla surpris. Il ne rêvait pas. Il se moquait gentiment de lui ! Au fond de lui il était soulagé. Au moins il n'aurait pas à ramper par terre en le priant de lui pardonner –chose qu'il s'apprêtait à faire si Harry l'avait ignoré.

Il retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole et d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne il marmonna, quelque peu gêné par l'attitude de son ami.

« J'pensais que t'étais furieux ou un truc du genre ».

« Furieux ? Tu… » Harry ne put continuer sa phrase, son fou rire l'empêchant d'articuler la moindre syllabe.

Seamus, rouge, regarda bêtement ses pieds en se maudissant. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'Harry ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole. Il n'aurait pas du s'écouter, vraiment. Déjà que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de venir quémander le pardon. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un de ses camarades de chambre. Il pouvait se montrer aussi buté que pouvait l'être Harry.

Celui-ci avait reprit son souffle, mais ses joues étaient toujours rosées.

« J'ai parlé avec Dean et il m'a dit que tu avais eu une soirée agitée hier soir. Je trouve ta réaction normale, après tout, passé une nuit entière avec le Saule Cogneur est un véritable exploit crois-moi ».

Sa bouche s'étira de nouveau, signe qu'un nouveau fou rire allait le reprendre alors que le pauvre Seamus jurait contre Dean qui risquait fort d'avoir de ses nouvelles et certainement pas par la plus douce des manières.

« J'ai pas tenu cinq minutes avant de m'avouer vaincu. Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais pris du plaisir et que le Saule Cogneur t'avait marqué pour que tu lui sois fidèle ».

Il s'arrêta de nouveau et s'assit sur son lit en se tenant les côtes. La transpiration perlait sur son visage, produit par les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas s'écroulait de rire mais en vain.

« Je pourrai… être… ton témoin si tu veux », hoqueta-t-il, augmentant son propre rire et la gêne de son ami qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Et dire qu'il était venu s'excuser…

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux laissant place à Ron qui s'arrêta à l'entrée en les regardants tour à tour, étonné. Curieux, il leur demanda ce qui se passait alors que Seamus, ne voulant pas voir une autre personne se moquer de lui, quitta la pièce précipitamment. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas prévu à ce que Ron lui demanda perplexe mais tout aussi innocemment qu'Harry auparavant, l'origine de ce coquart. Cela eu le don d'augmenter l'agacement de Seamus et le rire d'Harry si cela était humainement possible. Il s'était écroulé par terre, se tenant le ventre des deux mains, les larmes aux yeux alors que Ron le regardait, de plus en plus curieux de savoir le pourquoi de cette scène. Un sourire apparaissait déjà sur son visage.

* * *

**N/A :**_Concernant Hermione pour être sur que vous ayez bien compris je tiens à préciser qu'**elle** **ne sait rien sur le couple Harry/Draco.**** Elle a juste des soupçons** mais comme ils sont doués pour jouer la comédie, elle hésite à croire qu'ils sortent vraiment ensemble. Disons qu'elle pense qu'il y a des chances pour que cela soit vrai. Et puis franchement, c'est trop improbable à ses yeux mais c'est les accidents trop similaire qui commencent à lui tarauder l'esprit et douter._

**Réponses aux revews :**

**Bruno-Pier : **_Non, non ce n'est pas une potion d'amour mais bien un aphrodisiaque et justement ce que veulent les deux filles (nympho), c'est ça. Augmenter sa libido pour être là au bon moment. Pour les trois Slytherins (et non quatre, je me suis trompé…pff même pas capable d'additionner correctement), la réponse est dans le prochain chapitre, ;-)_

_Ron est en septième année non pas sixième (Colin lui l'est, vu qu'il a un an de moins qu'Harry et Compagnie). Lol, tous les étudiants d'Hogwarts ne sont pas gay et heureusement. Il y a déjà les trois Slytherins (soit Crabbe, Goyle et Nott), Neville qui sont hétéro (je ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer avec un mec celui-là) et Sean. Y'en a d'autre bien sur mais je ne connais pas leur nom et ils ne sont pas important dans la fic. Je n'ai pas compris entièrement ta phrase sur Hermione et Ron donc je réponds selon ce que j'ai compris. Ces deux personnages sont présents dans la vie d'Harry mais je ne me focalise pas sur eux, ce qui donne l'impression qu'ils ne restent plus avec lui alors que c'est le contraire. Ron ne se mêle pas des « dérapages incontrôlé des mains sur Harry » parce qu'il n'y fait plus attention. En fait, il préfère le taquiner sur ce sujet. Donc, il n'ira pas démonter la tête de tout ceux qui ont ce comportement vu que ça l'amuse et Hermione lui remettrait les idées en place (Ron est un préfet…). Déjà qu'elle commence à avoir des doutes..._

_Lol, heureusement que les médecins ne confondent pas leur métier avec celui des bouchers. En tout cas, l'idée de la torture est géniale. Draco qui terrorise un pauvre élève avec une aiguille… Trop marrent. Lol._

**Onarluca : **_Bah c'est vrai que le dire haut et fort résout bien des problèmes mais il y aura alors d'autres souci dont un très important : Lucius Malfoy. La joie qu'il aura d'apprendre que son fils est gay... S'il s'en remet imagine sa réaction lorsqu'il découvrira l'identité de son gendre… Il sera enchanté. Mdr. Harry est plutôt satisfait de cette situation. Il ne tient pas à voir sa tête affiché sur tous les magazines sorciers avec pour titre : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, le couple le plus inattendu de l'année. Biz._


	9. Chapitre neuf

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages que voici ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand regret d'ailleurs). Ils sont tous à J.K.Rowling._

**Résumé :** _Lorsque les cours donné par Colin et Pansy tombent dans les oreilles des concernés, les apprentis professeurs vont devoir faire profil bas s'ils veulent terminer le reste de leur vie intacte. Surtout que tout Hogwarts semble s'être donné le mot pour appliquer à la lettre les leçons de Crivey et Parkinson. Comment réagira Draco face aux attaques menées contre Harry ? Et inversement, lorsque Draco se retrouvera harceler par des élèves en quête d'amour. _

**Rating :** _Hum, je préfère mettre ma fic en R. Le chapitre lui est un PG-13. _

Je remercie Kya d'avoir accepté de porter sur ses épaules une lourde responsabilité: corriger mes fautes…

_La fanfiction est dédicacé à Onarluca._

_**Tous les chapitres sont revus et corrigés.**_

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

Chambers était assise sur les genoux, dans les toilettes des filles, concentrée dans une tache Ôh combien passionnante : mélanger sa potion à une certaine vitesse.

A ses côtés se trouvait sa meilleure amie, Orla Quirke, les yeux rivés sur le magazine cochon Sexy Mag, le magazine des sorciers spécialisé sur les pratiques sexuelles. A chaque fin de page se trouvait des conseils pour pratiquer de bonnes positons ainsi que des photos digne du Kama-Sutra. Et c'était précisément ces pages là qu'Orla regardait. Une image avait capté toute son attention, et les yeux plissés à cinq centimètre du magazine, elle se demandait si cette position qui consistait à faire une figure assez complexe était _réellement_ faisable. Et si oui, combien de temps pouvait-on rester ainsi. Cela, le manuel ne le précisait pas et ça la faisait bien râler.

Elle se redressa et s'étira, les bras levés vers le haut. Une heure à rester enfermé dans les toilettes, assise sur un carrelage dur et sale, lui avait donné un incroyable mal de postérieur ainsi que des fourmis aux jambes. Elle reporta son attention sur Sexy Mag et soudain elle releva la tête, une idée lui ayant subitement traversé l'esprit. Elle en fit part à son amie qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son activité. Celle-ci, après avoir écouté ses nouvelles idées peu orthodoxes lui jeta un regard outré.

« Orla, on va juste excité Draco pour que nous puissions nous amusé et non pas ouvrir une maison close à Hogwarts. De plus si jamais l'un de nos professeurs apprend ce que nous faisons, tu peux être certaine de te retrouver virée avec une lettre envoyée à tes parents alors imagine un peu ce qu'il se passera si nous donnons cette potion à la majorité des élèves ».

« Oui mais penses combien ça sera amusant ! Il nous suffira de verser quelques goûtes de cette potion dans les plats des différentes maisons et regarder le résultat. Personne ne découvrira l'auteur de cet « accident » ».

« Dis-moi Orla, tu sais que si nous faisons cela, tu auras le privilège de voir Crabbe, Goyle ou une autre erreur de la nature humaine excité en train de courir après toutes les filles du collège. Aimerais-tu assister à ces ébats, au tournant d'un couloir ? ».

Le dégoût éprouvé par son amie en imaginant la scène eu raison d'elle et elle abandonna son idée quelque peu tordue. Elle reprit sa lecture inachevée et n'en ressortit qu'après avoir terminé le magasine sous toutes les coutures.

OooOOOooO

Trois Slytherins se trouvaient dans une salle de classe habituellement vide à cette heure-ci de la soirée, l'air offusqué. Aucun d'eux ne savait quelle réaction avoir après les nouvelles découvertes qu'ils venaient de faire. Si cela avait été d'autres élèves, Nott, Goyle et Crabe auraient été surpris mais ils l'auraient accepté comme n'importe quel couple. Mais là c'était diffèrent ! Ce n'était pas un Slytherin quelconque ! C'était Draco, leur leader à tous ! Bon, le fait qu'il soit attiré exclusivement par la gente masculine, ils l'acceptaient. Après tout, ce n'était pas du tout une tare d'être gay. Au contraire, les Grecs eux-mêmes préféraient être gay que d'avoir des relations plus intimes entre eux (plus particulièrement chez les hommes car ceux-ci étaient considéré comme plus intelligent et supérieur que les femmes). Ils n'allaient certainement pas ignorer ou insulter leur ami mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à digérer le fait qu'il sorte avec leur pire ennemi ! Lui qui avait passé toutes ses années à échafauder des plans foireux, à le traiter de tous les noms et le dénoncer aux professeur Snape dès que l'occasion se présenter -en espérant chaque fois que Potter se fasse virer de l'école, lui et ses amis- voilà qu'il sortait avec lui !

Et cela ne semblait pas être une relation d'une nuit ou encore basée sur le sexe. Non, Draco semblait tenir une relation sincère avec Harry James Potter, communément appelé par les Slytherins, le Balafré.

Et Blaise lui-même était au courent ! Pire, lui-même avait pactisé avec l'ennemi ! Et pas n'importe lequel bien sur. Un allié de Potter. Peux être était ce un plan afin de mieux détruire les Gryffindor ? Mais alors pourquoi Draco éprouvait-il de la jalousie ?

Aucun des Slytherins présent dans la salle n'osaient y croire. Chacun d'eux étaient plongé dans ses pensées, cherchant une excuse à tout cela.

« C'est peut-être un rêve ! » s'écria Crabbe en guise de réponse à toutes leurs questions.

« Parce que tu rêves de voir Draco aux bras de Potter, maintenant ? » répliqua froidement Nott.

Celui-ci rougit légèrement en bougonnement qu'aucun homme jusqu'à présent n'était venu hanté ses rêves et sa gêne s'accentua encore plus lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ecoutez, Draco peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie, cela ne nous regarde pas, ok ? Alors ce n'est pas parce qu'il… ».

Il se retint de faire une grimace et continua malgré sa répulsion à dire ces paroles.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sort avec notre ennemi en l'occurrence Potter que nous allons changer notre comportement avec lui. Lorsque nous franchirons cette porte, nous jurerons de lui rester fidèle et de garder son secret pour nous, vous êtes d'accord ? ».

Les deux Slytherins ne répondirent pas tout de suite, puis lentement, ils acquiescèrent de la tête.

« Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? » Questionna quelques minutes plus tard, Crabbe.

« Peux être qu'il anticipait déjà notre réaction et qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire savoir aux autres ».

« D'accord… Mais… On fait quoi pour Blaise ? On sait tous qu'il aime aussi bien les femmes que les hommes mais pas des Gryffindor… Je veux dire qu'il… Enfin… ».

« Je pense que nous n'agirons pas différemment avec…. Crivey. Je veux bien me faire à l'idée qu'il sorte avec Blaise mais nous ne changeront pas de comportement. Il en sera de même pour Potter » répondit Nott.

Goyle regarda tour à tour ses acolytes.

« Bien… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rejoindre Draco et Blaise pour leur expliquer notre présence derrière la porte. L'un de vous deux a une excuse ? ».

Aucun d'eux ne répondirent, laissant le silence planer dans la salle.

oooOOOooo

Pansy, après avoir laisser Owen rejoindre ses camarades soulagé, toute idée de mort brutale enlevée, décida de rejoindre elle aussi un de ses amis. Mais contrairement à lui, elle n'allait pas le voir pour discuter Quidditch ni pour rattraper ses devoirs en s'aidant de la copie d'une âme charitable, mais pour surveiller cet ami en question. Elle, Pansy Parkinson allait devoir surveiller Draco Malfoy, le Slytherin le plus sexy et réputé d'Hogwarts. Si on lui avait dit cela il y a quelques années, elle aurait été folle de joie et aurait sûrement dormis devant sa porte s'il l'avait fallu. Elle faisait presque partie de ses groupies à toujours vouloir être près de lui et le toucher. Chacun de ses mots devaient valoir de l'or à ses yeux.

A présent, cela avait changé. Elle ne l'idolâtrait plus (bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas idolâtré au point de lui dédier une statue ou un temple). Ses paroles n'étaient pas des joyaux qui coulaient de sa bouche et elle haïssait ses groupies, les trouvant trop stupides et aveuglées par son charisme. En revanche, il restait toujours l'élève le plus sexy d'Hogwarts.

Elle avait mûri pendant les vacances d'été, après que Draco l'ai invité au bal. Elle aurait pu y voir loin par ce geste mais étrangement cela l'avait calmé, elle et ses idées sur lui.

Elle le considérait juste comme un ami (proche) et peut-être futur fiancé s'ils ne se décidaient pas à se trouver un conjoint aux yeux de leurs parents respectifs. C'était peut-être pour ça que sa conscience la laissait en paix avec l'idée qu'elle avait eu.

Elle sortit donc de la pièce et allait rejoindre la salle commune des Slytherins quand elle entendit des voix dans la salle proche de celle où elle était. Elle s'approcha donc du bruit, curieuse de savoir ce que pouvait faire des élèves dans une salle de classe à cette heure-là. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle allait peut-être pouvoir leur enlever des points. Elle prenait vraiment du plaisir à être préfete. Surtout dans ce genre de situation, où elle pouvait sanctionner qui elle voulait par son statut.

Elle continua de s'approcher et les voix se firent plus distincte. C'était étrange. Ces voix ne lui étaient pas vraiment inconnues. Elle les avait déjà entendu, et ce il n'y avait pas longtemps. Intriguée, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle alors que les voix s'étaient tuent.

Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand soudain, alors que sa main tenait la poignée pour la tourner, la discussion reprit et Pansy identifia enfin les personnes qui étaient présentes dans la salle. Elle allait faire demi-tour pour vaquer à son occupation précédente mais un nom attira son attention et elle revint sur ses pas. Elle n'enlèverait jamais des points sur sa propre maison, mais écouter une conversation quand celle-ci portait sur un de ses camarades était assez tentant. Elle prêta donc une attention particulière à leur propos, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde des conséquences qu'il y allait avoir.

_« Je pense que nous n'agirons pas différemment avec…. Crivey. Je veux bien me faire à l'idée qu'il sorte avec Blaise mais nous ne changeront pas de comportement. Il en sera de même pour Potter »._

Pansy s'écarta de la porte et recula de quelques pas, surprise par cette déclaration. Trop d'informations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Blaise, selon ce qu'elle venait d'entendre sortirait avec Crivey. Donc cela voulait dire qu'il n'était plus avec cette potiche qui lui collait aux pieds… Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose dans le fond. Ils n'allaient pas ensemble mais quand même… Blaise n'était pas fait pour sortir avec une personne comme Crivey mais Pansy pouvait essayer de comprendre qu'il sorte avec ce genre d'espèce humaine. Cependant, elle ne saisissait pas la présence de Potter dans tout cela. Ses camarades s'étaient tuent en disant seulement que leur comportement ne changerait pas avec ces deux Gryffindor. Pourquoi devraient-ils changer de manière d'agir ? Et pour qui ? Potter ne sortirait quand même pas avec Blaise et Colin à la fois pour que ses amis disent cela ?

_Non_, pensa-t-elle. _Il doit y avoir une autre explication pour lui._

C'était une autre question qui restait sans réponse à ses yeux. Finalement, Draco ne sera pas la seule personne à surveiller. Elle avait une envie folle de connaître certains détails et surtout le lien de Potter dans la discussion de ses amis.

* * *

**A/N : **_J'ai une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer. Cela concerne un projet de fic que Kya et moi avons décidé de réaliser. Cela sera un slash. Vous pouvez connaître, le titre, le résumé et le couple de la fic dans mon livejournal que vous trouverez sur mon profil, en homepage. J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez cette fic. _

_Ceci étant fait, place aux **RaRs :**_

**Onarluca : **_Salut ! Désolé de m'être fait attendre mais bon, je l'avais expliqué sur mon profil donc si je tiens compte de ça, je ne suis pas trop en retard. Pour le chapitre 8, après plusieurs relectures, je l'aime bien :). Merci de tes encouragement, kiss._


	10. Chapter dix

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de ma fic ne m'appartiennent pas. JK.Rowling est l'unique propriétaire du monde d'HP (la chanceuse, moi aussi j'aimerais avoir mon Blaisou près de moi à tout moment TTTT)

**Résumé :** Bof, c'est le même traintrain habituel à une chose près : les événements à venir risquent d'être mouvementés…. A mon plus grand bonheur bien sur .

**Rating :****R pour la fic et G/PG pour CE chapitre.**

_La fanfiction est toujours dédicacé à Onarluca et je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis lol. _

**N/A :**_ Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce retard. Vraiment. Pourtant ce chapitre était écrit depuis le mois de septembre mais comme je m'étais focalisé sur mon autre fic, je ne me suis pas rendu compte du retard que je prenais sur cette fic. _

_Par contre, je vous préviens que** ce chapitre n'est malheureusement pas corrigé par Kya (ma bêta-lectrice). **_

_Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_

Dans la salle où se tenait habituellement les cours de Colin Crivey, un autre Gryffindor le remplaçait bien que Colin se trouvait lui aussi présent, tout au fond de la salle.

"Bonjour à tous !" dit Seamus. "C'est donc désormais notre premier jour de classe et je voudrai vous remercier d'être venu. Vous êtes content ?" Demanda t'il en les voyant sourire.

Il se promenait dans toute la classe, les mains derrière le dos et dévisageait les élèves dispersés sur différentes rangées de table.

"Je vois que oui", continua t'il et son ton devient plus sec. "Et bien vous ne le serez plus dans un instant."

L'effet fut escompté car plus aucuns élèves ne souriaient à présent.

"Vos débilitez nous ont rapporté de gros problème. Pour le moment vous avez de la chance -si l'on peut dire ça- car les cours sont encore maintenus. La prochaine fois et c'est la dernière mise en garde, vous devrez faire attention. Considérez Harry comme la chasse garder de... Malfoy -il se retient de grimacer en prononçant son nom."

Quelques élèves qui ne savaient rien de cela, s'exclamèrent mais se turent en voyant le regard réprobateur de leur « co-professeur ».

_Les rumeurs étaient donc vrai, c'est dommage que peu d'entre nous sache la vérité_, pensa le même élève que Seamus n'arrivait pas à voir il y a quelque semaine (il était assis au fond de la salle, à l'ombre des lumières).

Il allait reprendre la parole mais un élève qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu la dernière fois, l'interrompit.

"Hey c'est bon soit détendu ! Harry n'est pas un examen que l'on doit passer obligatoirement si l'on veut rester ici ! Tu es trop stressé faut te détendre mec !"

Plusieurs élèves ricanèrent alors que d'autres le soutenaient.

"_Détendu ? _Tu veux que je sois _détendu_ avec tout ce vous foutez comme connerie ?"

Il le regarda sérieusement.

"Tu es stupide ou inconscient ?"

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu es nommés professeur que tu as le droit de m'insulter. En plus c'est lui -il désigna Colin- qui a crée ce cours. Pourquoi viens tu prendre son titre ? Tu n'en as pas le droit."

Les autres élèves tournèrent la tête vers Seamus comme s'ils assistaient à un match de tennis à la différence près que la balle jaune était remplacée par le langage. Celui-ci se contenta de lui répondre calmement. Il ne méritait pas qu'il se mette en colère. Du moins pas pour ce genre de propos stupide.

"Je pense avoir le droit de vous dire ça après avoir constaté que votre stupidité vous fait échoué systématiquement à l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta prit d'un doute. Ah non. Finalement certain d'entre vous arrive à courir suffisamment vite pour rester en vie. Concernant mon poste -il fit une pause et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Colin- je pense que Colin, ici présent, est plus à même de vous répondre sur ce sujet."

Le concerné s'avança avec assurance vers le devant de la salle.

"Si Seamus toujours ce poste c'est parce que je le lui ai demandé. Je ne peux plus assurer ce cours seul." Il s'arrêta prit d'un doute en se demandant si oui ou non il devait leur informer des changements qu'il allait y avoir. Son ami lui même ignorait tout.

"Une personne dans le collège est au courant de l'existence de ce cours."

La nouvelle eu le même effet qu'une bombe lâché dans la classe.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe alors que le septième année regardait ailleurs tourna la tête si rapidement qu'il eu l'impression de s'être cassé quelque chose.

_Qui _est au courant ?"

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas c'est pour les calmer et leur faire éviter d'autres erreurs", dit il tranquillement.

"Si ce n'est pas aussi important, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Et qui est au courant ? _Je veux savoir_, insista il."

"Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que j'ai décidé de prendre cette décision il y a à peine quelques heures mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'est pas en danger," le rassura t'il en souriant légèrement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

"De quoi parles tu ? Je dois me sentir en danger ?"

Mais Colin ne répondit pas, occupé maintenant à calmer les élèves.

"Bien ! Maintenant que vous êtes prêt à m'écouter je peux enfin vous expliquer ce que je compte faire et la situation actuelle. Tout d'abord l'avenir de ce cours : il sera dissout dans une semaine. C'est à dire qu'il ne reste plus que deux cours en comptant celui-ci."

Comme il s'y attendait des exclamations fusèrent dans la classe. Seamus lui même n'en revenait.

_Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend merde ?_

Il s'approcha de lui.

"Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux Colin ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça quand même !"

"Si je peux le faire et je suis très sérieux."

"Mais... Pourquoi ?"

"Je refuse de prendre plus de risque."

"Quoi ? Quel risque ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et réponds à mes questions Colin."

Il soupira. Il aurait du s'attendre à ce genre de réaction.

"Tu vas tout savoir Seamus, tout."

Il s'adressa à toutes les personnes présentes, interrompant leurs questions.

"Si j'ai pris cette décision c'est pour votre bien." Il leva la main réclament de nouveau le silence. "Vous pourrez prendre la parole après mes explications. A l'origine, j'ai fait ce cours pour le seul but de m'amuser et voir qui serait vraiment intéressé. A ma grande surprise, j'ai dû en donner un deuxième puis Seamus à prix la relève en assurant ma fonction -quoi qu'il l'ai fait sans que je le sache d'où mon arrivé surprise et ma colère. De nouveaux événements ont eu lieu et j'ai appris qu'il y avait eu des fuites -des élèves murmurèrent et se turent. Puis arrivent les accidents et l'infirmerie."

Il souri tristement.

"Vous savez, je crois vraiment que jamais Mme Pomfresh n'a eu autant d'élève à soigner et j'en suis responsable car..."

"C'est faux, l'interrompit Finnigan. Tu es uniquement responsable du bon déroulement de ce cours pas de leur comportement. Tu dramatises un peu la situation c'est tout."

"Je ne dramatises rien du tout, répliqua Colin. Je constate."

"Si, tu dramatises trop. C'est vrai que l'infirmerie est un peu débordé", répondit Seamus en insistant sur le "un peu", "mais personne n'est mort pour le moment."

"Pour le _moment_ ? Parce que tu attends ça pour arrêter les cours ?" demanda le Gryffindor stupéfait.

"Bien sur que non ! Mais si tu as donc si peur que ça, donne moi la responsabilité entière de classe, ça réglera tous les problèmes."

Colin ne dit rien, pensif.

"Si j'ai décidé de tout arrêter ce n'est sûrement pas pour te donner une totale liberté. Je ne suis pas asser stupide ou fou pour faire ça."

"Qu'est ce que tu sous entends par là ?" Demanda il froidement.

Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton de la conversation. Colin serait il en train de lui dire qu'il n'était pas responsable ou compétant pour ce poste ?

"Il y a plusieurs raison qui m'ont poussé à prendre ce choix, ce n'est pas en rapport avec toi. C'est... c'est juste moi."

"On se croirait dans un film moldu mélodramatique", les interrompit un élève aux cheveux brun, franchement agacé de la situation.

Colin se tourna vers lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?"

"Je pense simplement que nous avons le droit de dire notre avis."

"Pour la dernière fois, répliqua Colin agacé en prenant le soin d'articuler chaque syllabe de chaque mot, j'annule ces cours. Les raisons majeures ne regardent que moi."

"Mais rien ne nous oblige à t'écouter, insista il. Nous pouvons très bien nous débrouillez sans toi, n'est ce pas ?"

Il chercha le soutient de ses camarades. Quelques uns l'approuvèrent en hochant la tête alors que d'autres hésitèrent. Après tout, si Colin annulait tout, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une excellente raison. Colin les regarda tour à tour et sembla prendre sa décision.

"Vous voulez continuez ? Très bien allez y mais ça sera sans moi ! Et si vous vous faite prendre, ne venez pas me voir car je ne serais plus responsable de vous !"

Et il partit en claquant la porte. Seamus regarda un long moment la porte et hésita.

Devait il le suivre ou non ? C'est ce qu'il se demanda en regardant les étudiants parler entre eux. La plupart paraissait aussi surprit que lui et comme son ami l'avait fait avant lui, il soupira.

oooOOOooo

Loin de là, Théodore Nott et ses amis allaient devoir régler leur compte avec Draco et Blaise. Evidemment ils ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde que Pansy Parkison avait écouté une partie de leur conversation. C'est pour cela, sûrement, qu'ils ne comprirent pas son regard appuyé lorsqu'ils se croisèrent. Arrivé devant leur dortoir, ils s'arrêtèrent ne voulant pas rentrer. Nott prit la parole après quelques minutes de silence.

"Je trouve que j'en ai assez fait", déclara t'il. "Donc allez y les premiers... je vous suivrai de loin..."

Goyle et Crabbe le regardèrent comme s'ils venaient de pire la pire insulte qu'un sorcier pouvait lancer. C'est à dire les traiter de fils de Cracmol.

"Quoi ! S'exclama t'il outré. Je ne vais quand même pas entrer le premier !"

Il croisa les bras buté mais aucun d'eux n'eurent à se tracasser plus longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même, les mettant face à Blaise secondé par Draco.

"Vous en avez mis du temps", dit calmement Blaise.

Nott, Crabbe et Goyle déglutirent. Ils faisaient décidemment _trop_ de bruit derrière cette porte.

* * *

**RARs : **

**Artemis :**_Je suis désolé du retard mais bon comme on dit « mieux vaut tard que jamais » lol. J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre (je m'imaginais très bien les scènes) et comme tu t'en doutes, il y a plusieurs version (j'ai gardé la meilleure et la plus plausible si je veux garder la suite que je compte faire) et j'en ai profiter pour écrire le chapitre onze ! Je promets de le publier d'ici deux semaines (pendant les vacances de Noël après mes exams blanc…. Ça me laissera aussi du temps pour le chapitre douze, lol). Gros bizoux ! _

**Serdra :**_ Et j'adore ça lol. Je crois que Pansy va vraiment comprendre que parfois il vaut mieux ignorer la vérité. _

**Zaika : **_Euh… Merci lol. C'est sympas d'avoir laissé une revews, ça m'a fait plaisir . J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus. _

**Sahada :**_ Merci ! Et puis ça permet de faire avancer l'histoire. Plus j'écris cette fic et plus j'aime Pansy et sa curiosité et sa tendance à mettre le feu là où il ne faut, quand il ne faut pas. _

**Yoko :**_Ouais t'es là ! Ca fait super plaisir de te voir ici ! Et tu n'es pas soûlante avec tes revews ! T'es adorable . Tes compliments me font vraiment super plaisir (remarque c'est un peu normal lol) ! Gros bizoux !_

**Bruno-Pier :**_Salut ! Tes revews m'avait manqué et c'est vrai que hem….. Je ne vaux pas mieux lol. Le seul avantage que je vois, c'est que j'ai pus prendre de l'avance sur cette fic donc le prochain ne devrait pas tarder à arriver normalement. Pour les deux charmantes nymphos, le moins que je puisse dire c'est que l'on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer. Je trouve ton idée plutôt bien (Hermione se cultivant sur un magasine cochon mdr). Je te promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement !_


	11. Chapitre onze

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages de ma fic ne m'appartiennent pas. JK.Rowling est l'unique propriétaire du monde d'HP (la chanceuse, moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir mon Blaisou près de moi à tout moment TT.TT)_

**Résumé :** _Bof, c'est le même traintrain habituel à une chose près : les événements à venir risquent d'être mouvementés…. A mon plus grand bonheur bien sur.  
_

**Rating :R pour la fic et G pour CE chapitre.**

_La fanfiction est toujours dédicacé à Onarluca et je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis lol. _

**_Ce chapitre n'est pas (pour le moment) corrigé par Kya (ma bêta-lectrice et amie). _**

_Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_

Nott, Goyle et Crabbe entrèrent et Blaise referma la porte derrière eux. Ils prirent place sur leur lit. Pas qu'ils pensaient recevoir un sermon mais c'était juste qu'ils préférés prendre le plus de distance possible entre leurs deux compagnons et eux.

Draco prit la parole alors que Blaise reprenait sa position initiale, près de la fenêtre.

« Bien, je crois qu'une explication s'impose. J'imagine que vous avez tout entendu de notre discussion, n'est ce pas ? »

Tous trois répondirent en même temps :

« Ah non c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! On a juste compris deux ou trois trucs sans importance mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas on ne dira rien ! »

Mais Draco les regarda droit dans les yeux, ayant l'air de dire qu'il était inutile de mentir sauf s'ils voulaient aggraver la situation et quelques minutes plus tard, ils passèrent aux aveux et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, Draco sentit mentit en lui une bouffée de colère. Il serra donc les poings pour se retenir de les frapper.

« Je vois. Vous savez tout alors » conclut il froidement. « Et pourquoi écoutiez vous au porte ? ».

« Tu sais Draco, ce n'était pas fait exprès ! C'est juste que… »

« C'est juste que quoi ? Vous voulez me dire que c'était plus fort que vous ? » Répliqua t'il. « Et arrêtez de parlez en même temps je ne comprend rien de ce que vous dites ».

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, chacun attendant que quelqu'un se dévoue pour prendre la parole.

« C'est pas le courage qui vous tuera » marmonna sombrement Draco en les voyant fixer, les murs de la pièce après avoir longuement contemplés leur chaussure.

_Non c'est toi qui s'en chargeras, _pensa misérablement Nott. _Si au moins quelque chose pouvait arrivé et interrompre cette scène…_

Et juste à ce moment précis, Nott vit ses prières exaucées car la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Pansy. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant les regards remplis de joie de Nott, Crabbe et Goyle sur elle et les regards agacé et calme que lui lancèrent Draco et Blaise.

« Je dérange ? »

_Non !_ Pensèrent les trois slytherins.

« Oh non, tu es juste la bienvenu, cela ne se voit pas ? » ironisa Blaise.

Elle l'ignora et fixa Draco, attendant sa réponse. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Peux tu revenir une autre fois Pansy ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les trois curieux et ajouta plus à leur attention qu'à la jeune fille : « Nous devons revoirs certains aspects de la vie en communauté ».

Elle sourit en comprenant dans quelle situation ils étaient.

« Je repasserai après dans ce cas ! »

Et elle referma la porte les laissant en mauvaise posture. A présent rien ne risquait de les retarder.

« Bien. Qui souhaite parler en premier ? »

Et pour la énième fois de la soirée, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle s'interrogèrent du regard.

Blaise, voyant que la situation allait continuer comme ça un long moment avant que toute décision ne soit prise, prit la parole, n'ignorant pas le faite qu'ils allaient lui devoir quelque chose en retour… un simple petit dédommagement bien sur…

« Très bien. On va dire que par le plus grand des hasards, en sortant l'un de vous trois a laisser tomber par pur inadvertance sa baguette près de la porte et par pure bonté d'âme, les deux autres sont restés près de lui pour la lui retrouver. Pendant ce temps Draco et moi parlions et vous nous avez entendu, bien malgré vous évidemment. L'un de vous trois a miraculeusement trouvé la baguette et l'a signalé bruyamment. Nous l'avons entendu et curieux, nous allions ouvrir la porte mais pris d'une soudaine envie de courir ou d'aller aux toilettes, vous avez détallé au plus vite. Chose faite, vous êtes calmement revenu nous voir et Draco vous a gentiment ouvert la porte pour vous laisser rentrer. Vous nous avez ensuite raconté ce qui c'est passé en jurant par la suite de la fermer.

Blaise s'arrêta, pris d'un doute.

« C'est bien ce qui c'est passé n'est ce pas ? »

« Euh… Et bien… C'est en quelque sorte ce qui c'est passé… » Murmura Nott peu sur de lui.

« Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur cette histoire ? » Demanda Draco.

Blaise lui répondit.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire. En tout cas pas maintenant que tout est arrangé ».

Draco comprit le sous entendu et souri, calmé.

En effet, si cela tournait mal, Draco pourrait passé à l'action comme bon lui semblera. Après tout, il pouvait bien les aider à se taire, n'est ce pas ? Un peu d'aide ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal quand même.

Nott s'approcha de Blaise. Celui-ci était tout le contraire de Draco lorsqu'il s'agissait de régler des affaires. Surtout quand elles étaient personnelles…

« Je peux te poser une question Blaise ? »

« Tu viens de le faire » lui fit il remarquer. « Mais vas y, je t'écoute ».

« Et bien voilà… Je voulais savoir… Enfin je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas répondre à ma question mais… »

Blaise attendit. C'était toujours étrange de voir Theodore Nott perdre ses moyens quand d'autres le voyait froid et cruel.

« Bref, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu sors avec Crivey ? Je ne comprends pas ! Que lui trouves tu pour être avec lui ? C'est un gryffindor ! ».

« Tu ne comprends pas mon choix ? » s'étonna Blaise. « Franchement à ta place, je me serais posé des questions sur Draco mais pour répondre à ta question, c'est parce que c'est un gryffindor que je reste avec lui ».

Voyant l'incompréhension de son ami, il s'expliqua :

« Il a plus de caractère. Je suis déjà sortit avec les hufflepuffs et crois moi, à la longue on s'en lasse vite. Ils ne sont pas aventureux. Ils sont trop simples. Les ravenclows eux, se sentent obligé de réfléchir à chacune de leurs actions et veulent absolument tout comprendre. Et trouve qu'ils ne sont pas toujours naturels ». Il grimaça en se souvenant de ses anciennes conquêtes.

« Il reste quand même notre maison ! La meilleure de toute ! « S'exclama Theodore.

« Franchement, je n'aime pas voir des traits de mon caractère sur une autre personne, surtout si je sors avec elle. Et puis nous sommes trop calculateurs. On veut toujours tiret profit et l'on cherche systématiquement à être le dominateur. Parfois cela nous ramène à des disputes pour savoir qui dominera l'autre. Bien sur, toutes les personnes de chaque maison ne sont toutes comme ça mais j'ai été suffisamment écœuré pour recommencer une histoire qui finira comme les précédentes » conclut il. « Il est juste arrivé au bon moment ».

Nott pensif réfléchit à ses paroles.

« Ok mais que te rapportes t'il que d'autres maisons ne t'apportent pas ? »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« Oui ».

« Sors donc avec une Gryffindor et tu auras ta réponse », répliqua Blaise amusé.

« Désolé mais aucune de leur fille n'est à mon goût et je ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi moi ! ».

« Quand tu sais ce que peux t'apporter ton ennemi en t'alliant à lui, tu verras les choses d'une manière différente crois moi. Mais es tu sur qu'aucune gryffindor ne te plaise ? »

« Définitivement ».

Nott préféra changer de sujet.

« Que se passerait il si par exemple, l'un de nous –il désigna ses deux compagnons qui discutaient entre eux- dévoilions la vérité ? ».

« Je te laisse deviner. Mais tu peux être sur que ça n'a rien de réjouissant ».

Nott se tue mal à l'aise en imaginant les conséquences d'une gaffe aussi affreuse.

oooOOOooo

« C'est prêt ! » s'exclama Chambers triomphante.

Orla qui de fatigue dodelinait de la tête sursauta. Elle regarda son amie confuse avant de faire le rapprochement entre la potion et le sourire qu'elle affichait.

« On peut commencer quand ? » demanda t'elle.

« Selon le livre, il est conseillé de ne le laisser dans un endroit chaud pour plus d'effet mais on peut très la faire consommer maintenant ».

« Génial ! On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser ! »

Elle se releva ignorant les courbatures qu'elle avait, à force d'être rester dans la position.

« Viens dépêche toi ! On doit le trouver et lui faire boire la potion ! »

« Tiens prend là et range là dans notre chambre. Je vais ranger les ingrédients et ensuite on réfléchira au meilleur moyen de le piéger ».

Orla souri et partit au sautillant légèrement la potion en main, folle de joie. Pas un instant elle ne songea qu'elle pouvait commettre une erreur alors qu'elle était si proche de son but. Trop occupé à imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec la potion, elle ne pensa pas une seconde que son insouciance allait lui être fatale.

oooOOOooo

Hermione se massa la tête soucieuse.

Quelque chose clochait et elle en était certaine. Elle était sur que c'était sous sonnez, mais elle n'arrivait pas malgré ses efforts à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle se sentait incroyablement frustré. Elle avait beau retourner la question sous toutes les manières possible elle avait l'impression de s'éloigner encore plus de la réponse. Exactement lorsqu'on essayait de se remémorer un rêve que l'on avait fait mais plus on essayait de s'en souvenir et plus le rêve devenait lointain.

« Tu réfléchis trop Hermione » lui dit Ron en la rejoignant.

« Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le fasse » se moqua t'elle gentiment.

« Hey ! Je cherche juste à préserver mes neurones intactes le plus longtemps possible ! »

Hermione éclata de rire. Ron s'approcha d'elle et l'encercla de ses bras. Il regarda ensuite le devoir poser sur la table.

« Hermione ».

« Oui ? »

« Depuis quand tes recherchent se portent sur Harry ? »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne sut quoi dire face à cette question.

* * *

**Rars :**

**Artemis :**_Merci ! Je sais pas vraiment si j'ai réussi mes exams (j'ai raté les maths à un point près… c'est trop injuste ! TT.TT). Enfin bon, comme je l'avais promis, on est en vacance et le chapitre 11 est là ! En faite, tu fais quoi pour ces vacances ? La question totalement hors sujet mdr… Bizoux !_

**Serdra :**_Ca prouve qu'il est pas si con que ça Colin (il suit les conseils de Blaise donc il a déjà plus de chance de survivre lol). En tout cas, merci pour ta revews ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir ! Bizoux !_


	12. Explication

_Le dimanche 5 mars 2006. _

_Désolé les gens ce n'est pas un chapitre..., fausse joie hein ? _

_Moi aussi j'aurais aimé poster un chapitre, quelque chose n'importe quoi mais malheureusement je ne peux pas, snif. _

_Je n'ai plus d'ordinateur chez moi (et plus de net d'ailleurs vu qu'il n'y a plus d'abonnement) et ça depuis maintenant... le mois de janvier. C'est long. Très long._

_C'est donc pour ça que je n'ai rien posté et n'ai donné que de rare nouvelle de moi._

_Je profite donc d'un passage à l'improviste chez ma mère pour vous expliquez pourquoi les udpates se font de plus en plus rare. Et oui, pour une fois Demi-Neurone n'est responsable de rien -au contraire, il semble s'être activé depuis le mois de janvier...Ôô. Etrange coincidence..._

_J'espère que malgré tout, vous n'abandonnerez pas la lecture de mes fics. _

_D'après ma mère, il est possible que mon ordinateur (mon mammouth plus communément appelé Marcel) me revienne après un (très) long séjour chez le docteur._

_Depuis le temps que j'attends j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir sur les diffèrentes méthodes pour défénestrer dans les bonnes manières mon emmerdeur personnel (histoire de me défouler et de lui faire comprendre par la plus douce des manières qu'il m'a vraiment fait ch...)._

_Voilà, en attendant je vais essayer (je dis bien essayer) de mettre le 1/3 de ce que j'ai écrit depuis mon absence et croyez moi, il doit bien avoir plusieurs page Word._

_En espèrant vous revoir à un prochain udapte, je vous fais de gros bisous à tous ! _

_Neyarchess. _


End file.
